


Over the Bridge

by Koayyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Foreshadowing, Gen, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Class 1-A gets two new, strange students. From their almost lack of social norms, the strange type of (sign) language they use and Nedzu’s words, Aizawa could say that they were from another world.But that couldn’t be possible, right?Class 1-A and their teachers are about to learn that in the world where even quirks exist, anything that is believed to be impossible has a chance to be possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look who decided to take both of their favorite things and combine them into a fic that nobody asked for? It's me. This will update very damn slowly because my really big exam is coming and I should really study.
> 
> The first few chapters will be pretty filler-ish? As I try to bond them before shit goes down.
> 
> Also I apologize if any of them seem ooc, I still don't have that much of a firm grip on them yet.

“Woah...!”

Izuku heard a voice and turned around to look in its direction. He was on his morning jog when he saw two figures and a small thing in the air near one of the many dorms. They were too far away for him to see properly, but the shout was loud enough to be heard from where he stopped.

The shorter figure said something and the taller one nodded in reply. The former one jumps in their spot, probably excited.

“I can’t wait!” the smaller one exclaimed and Izuku was sure it was a girl, from the higher pitched voice.

The taller one noded in reply before the group seems to walk away.

What was that?

* * *

  
Izuku slid open the door to class 1-A expecting another normal day, but the moment he took a step in he noticed that there were two new desks behind Satou’s and Todoroki’s desks, efficiently cramping the class a little bit more.

He stood in place and everyone turned his way to shout out a greeting before going back to their conversations. He didn’t move until Uraraka waved him over to Iida’s seat, beside her stood Todoroki and Tsuyu had her seat turned around. Izuku left his backpack in his chair before crossing the room.

“Good morning, Deku-kun!/ Midoriya/-kun.”

“Good morning! What’s everyone talking about?”

“That.” Tsuyu pointed at the new unused desks. “Mina-chan said that it could be transfer students.”

“Well it would be a good time to do so, seeing that our new term just started.” Iida said.

“I wonder what they’re like!”

“We don’t even know if it’s really transfer students.”

A moment of short conversation later, Aizawa conveniently shoved the door open. The class immediately quieted down and went back to their respective seats. Aizawa stood on the platform as usual and waited for everything to settle down before speaking.

“We have new students.” he announced in his default tired tone.

The class tensed as they waited. Or at least Izuku did. He sat up straight with his hands on his lap as a few seconds of silence filled the air. Aizawa looked out the door and gave a nod that was barely visible. Footsteps were heard and from the door stepped in two girls and a... lizard? They stood in place in front of the class, a few steps beside Aizawa.

Whatever Izuku expected, it certainly wasn’t this.

The [shorter girl](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/granblue/images/0/02/Lyria.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170614133223) had very, very long sky blue hair that almost touched the floor. She had blue eyes and a very obvious petite form. She wore the UA uniform with a strange golden plate on her chest that mostly covered her red tie. It resembled wings with a blue jewel of some sort framed in the middle. She was tense and very much nervous, if the way she was looking around constantly was any indication.

The [taller girl](https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/2/333253.jpg) had short light brown hair that was at least a centimeter away from her shoulders with said hair was held in place away from her face with a magenta headband. A small nervous smile was plastered on her face while the aforementioned lizard sat on her right shoulder. She obviously also wore the UA uniform, but her hands were held behind her back.

The [lizard](https://gbf.wiki/images/e/e5/Vyrn_NPC_Large.png) flew up from its place and hovered in the air. It was mostly pale red, with light brown on the tips of its feet, hands, mouth (snout?) and tail. A darker shade of red dyed the tips of its ears, the horns on the side of his face and its small wings. Finally, purple colored its claws and it wore a blue collar with a cross with four purple jewels dangling in front of it’s chest.

The -now flying- lizard opened its mouth but Ashido beat it to it.

“A flying lizard!” Ashido shouted and pointed, probably on impulse. The response from it was immediate and without delay.

“I’m not a lizard!” the lizard talks, the class panics. The two new girls jolt in surprise and the blue haired girl quickly searched for a way to calm everyone down.

But before she could do anything, a sigh escaped from Aizawa and with his quirk’s activation, everyone calmed down without a second thought. The light brown haired girl blinked two times, seemingly baffled.

Aizawa glanced at the blue haired girl. She understood his signal and tensed up before taking a step forward. She placed her hand on the blue jewel on her chest.

“I’m-, I’m Aozora Lyria. Um,” she took a deep breath before gesturing to the girl beside her. “She’s Tomomi Djeeta.” the light brown haired girl bowed and her smile widens a little. Lyria points at the flying lizard. “And he’s Vyrn-san. He’s Djeeta-chan’s, um, interpreter?”

“You can put it that way. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you!” Vyrn said excitedly and the two girls bowed again. Aizawa opened his eyes after closing them in the middle of their introduction.

“Aozora sits behind Satou while Tomomi is behind Todoroki. Raise your hands.” snapped out of their surprise, the two raised their hands. The girls went to their places without question, placing their stuff before sitting down. Vyrn floated close to Djeeta.

“I’ll be going out for the rest of homeroom. Get to know them.” Aizawa stated before leaving the classroom. The moment the door closed, they all either turned around in their seats or stood up to turn their attention to the two new students. They did leave some distance however, in case they intimidated them.

“What do you two like?”

“What school were you all from?”

“How did you manage to get in!?”

“What are your qu-”

“Stop!” Iida made a ‘T’ with his hands. “One at a time please!” all of them quieted down, shutting up and letting the others talk first. It ended up with silence until Todoroki asked the most important question.

“What... did you mean by interpreter?” he asked as he looked at Lyria. She looked like she was caught off guard and looked to Vyrn for help. Vyrn turned to Djeeta and the latter blinked in confusion before nodding.

“Djeeta can’t speak.” Vyrn turned back to address the class as they stared and listened intently. “I’ve been with her since she was little, and we learned sign language together. Though Lyria knows it too.” Djeeta nodded along, a hint of... something in her eyes.

A little “Oh.” escaped Todoroki’s mouth.

“We’re sorry for-” Yaoyorozu started but is cut off.

“It’s-! It’s okay!” Lyria raised her voice as her two hands wave in front of her face.

Djeeta tapped Vyrn’s little shoulder. Once she had his full attention, she signed to him with just her hands, possibly a type of sign language that’s different from Kouda’s. Vyrn looked thoughtful for a second before turning around.

“She was born mute.” some of the student’s looks changed, so Vyrn cut in.

“Before you start, she doesn’t need pity.” Vyrn voiced with annoyance. They were surprised by how observant he was, but Lyria decided that now’s the time to shift the mood and claps her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Next question!” she looked less nervous and more determined now. They didn’t dwell on it and took her queue to go on.

“What’s your quirk?” Sero piped up before everyone else.

“Oh, it’s... kind of hard to explain without seeing it...?” Lyria replied.

“We have another battle trial of some sort this afternoon, right?” Kirishima looked to the rest of the class for confirmation.

“Aizawa-sensei has been hinting at something lately but yeah, that’s what he said.” Satou replied.

“You can show us then, there’s no rush.” Tokoyami said with his arms crossed.

“Did you get the curriculum sheets?” Uraraka asked in concern.

“Yes! Aizawa-sensei gave us.” Lyria replied.

“He also gave us some basic information about everyone, so we’re not _entirely_ clueless.” Vyrn uncrossed his arms and said.

Djeeta tapped Vyrn’s shoulder again and signed. Izuku watched her hands closely and noted in the back of his mind that it wasn’t a type of sign language he recognized, but that could really just be his lack of knowledge in that area.

“She said she wants everyone to call her Djeeta.”

“Oh, me too! Just call me Lyria.”

They talked about their basic information after that. Things like their favorite food (Anything sweet for Lyria, fried food for Djeeta and apples for Vyrn) and how they haven’t unpacked their stuff into their dorm rooms yet before Present Mic entered their class for english lessons.

A few minutes into the lesson, some of the class was either sleeping or passing notes around. No one disturbed Lyria as she paid full attention and jotted notes down, but Djeeta looked really bored, if her face and the brief glances she threw at Vyrn were any indication.

Izuku only paid half attention to the lesson himself, if he was being honest. The grammar they were being taught right now was already drilled into his head, so he treated it as revision.

As Present Mic turned to the board to write something, Izuku was poked at the back of his neck by the edge of a piece of paper. He extended his hand and took the paper from Shinsou just before Present Mic turned back around.

He unfolded it to see Todoroki’s handwriting in blue pen.

_Do you mind if Djeeta and Lyria join us for lunch?_

Izuku dug his green pen out and wrote a reply.

_I don’t mind!_

He discreetly held it over his shoulder and when he felt the folded paper being taken from his grip, he retracted his hand and tried his best to look like he was paying attention. He trusted Shinsou to know that he wanted it to be passed back to Todoroki.

A while later, the paper is passed back to him and he sees more replies, one in pinkish red ink and the other in black ink.

_I was just gonna ask, so I’m okay with it! :D_

_I have no objections but please don’t pass notes in class, it’s very impolite to Mic -sensei!_

Izuku grabbed his green pen.

_Then it’s settled!_

* * *

  
They agreed to Shouto being the one to ask them after a few more rounds of note passing, since he was sitting just in front of Djeeta and also since he was the one that suggested it first. He planned what to do in his head before the bell rang.

Step 1: Don’t make her uncomfortable.

Step 2: Ask her politely as to not scare her.

Step 3: Respond to the situation accordingly.

He repeated the steps to himself in his head like a mantra until the bell signaling lunch rang. The moment it did, he turned around in his seat.

Djeeta was scribbling something in a normal sized notebook and seemed to be in her own world. He heard Vyrn talking to Lyria a desk away but decided to ask anyway before another one of their classmates beat him to it.

“Djeeta-” Shouto didn’t manage to finish his sentence because the addressed girl looks up, surprise written all over her face before slamming her notebook shut in panic.

The loud sound of the closed notebook made their remaining classmates turn their way from what Shouto felt at the back of his head. Djeeta seemed to notice it as well and blushed in embarrassment before ducking her head a little.

Well, he certainly failed step 1 right off the bat.

Shouto heard the screech of a few chairs being pushed away, and before he knew it, Lyria is beside Djeeta’s desk with Vyrn floating beside her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked politely.

Djeeta shook her head and Shouto’s brain reminds him what he was supposed to do.

“Do you two want to join us for lunch?”

Shouto saw Djeeta blink from the corner of his eye, but Vyrn replied faster than Lyria could open her mouth.

“ _Us_?”

“Me, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida.”

As if on cue, Shouto found the three standing beside him.

“That’s us!” Uraraka spoke up.

“You don’t _have_ to, we’re not trying to force you or anything, we just thought it would be nice to make new friends.” Midoriya said a bit sheepishly.

“We can give you a tour of the school later of you’d like. Not to mention it’s also my duty as class president to make sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible.” Iida cut in with his speech of sworn duty.

Shouto watched as Djeeta, Lyria and Vyrn traded looks before Djeeta signed and Lyria nodded.

“We’d love to! Thank you for inviting us!” Lyria is the one that replied. Djeeta signed again and Vyrn caught it this time.

“We were already given a tour, but it was kinda brief so, we’ll take you up on that offer.” Vyrn said as he deposits himself on Djeeta’s shoulder. A part of Shouto’s mind wondered how comfortable it felt to have a lizard(?) sitting on your shoulder.

“Then let’s go!” Uraraka exclaimed excitedly before being the lead as the rest trailed behind her.

They reached the cafeteria quickly and the girls found a table while the boys went to get their food. They returned a short moment later with their orders and the girls went to get their’s. They waited until the girls returned before starting to dig into their own.

Vyrn was in the process of wolfing down a second bright apple when Lyria spoke up.

“Um, I don’t think we got your full names...?”

Oh, right. That was kind of skipped on accident.

“Oh, I’m Midoriya Izuku. My quirk is just muscle strengthening, it’s nice to meet you!”

“The name’s Uraraka Ochako. My quirk lets me remove the gravity of stuff I touch. It’s nice to meet you!”

“My name’s Iida Tenya and my quirk is Engine. As I previously stated, I’m also the class president, so if there’s anything troubling you, I’m always open!” Iida said with his famous hand gestures.

“Todoroki Shouto. I’m half-ice half-fire. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you! You already know our names, so... um, my quirk is called Summon and well...” Lyria hung her head.

“It’s fine, we’ll get to see it later, so you don’t need to.” Midoriya replied quickly.

“Djeeta’s quirk is called Job Change and is also kinda hard to explain.” Vyrn spoke up after he swallowed his apple. Djeeta nodded and Shouto could see she was apologizing with her expression.

Their conversation started drifting after that. It was mostly small talk with bits and pieces of more serious topics. Shouto and Iida didn’t say much other than a few comments here and there, as apposed to Lyria, Vyrn, Uraraka and Midoriya, who carried most of the conversation. Djeeta seemed content to just listen and watch everyone talk.

Shouto did notice Djeeta throwing a few glances at him now and then though. But every time they made eye contact, she looked away faster than he could inquire about it.

They finish lunch with plenty of time to go on their tour. Iida took care of the basic details of the place while Uraraka and Midoriya told them some of the smaller details that Iida missed. Shouto even told them about his favorite spot to go to when he needed peace and quiet.

Iida lead them back to class a few minutes before the bell rang. Midoriya and Uraraka were talking animatedly in front of him and Lyria seemed to be gushing about various things to a earnestly listening Djeeta behind him. Vyrn chose now to fly beside Shouto and talk.

“Sorry about that, Hot and cold.” Vyrn said and Shouto cocks an eyebrow in silent question, remembering the nickname at the back of his mind.

“Well Djeeta kept looking at you, right? I don’t know the reason but maybe it’s because of your face?”

“... My scar?” Shouto guessed as he pointed to his left eye. He got that a lot, so it didn’t bother him but he wanted to confirm it.

“Actually, I’m not sure. Even _I_ don’t know what she’s thinking sometimes.”

Shouto hesitated for a second before nodding in reply.

Iida sliding the door open signaled to the rest that they’ve arrived. Iida and Shouto went back to their seats while the other four walked slower as they talked. Not a moment later after they’ve sat down, All Might came through the door in his hero form as a greeting before deflating back into his emaciated form. The class replied after standing and bowing, he pulled the remote to their costumes out as they sat back down.

“Now without delay,” he pressed the button and out came their costumes. “Get in your gear and head to the gym, I’ll tell you what you’ll be doing there.”

Shouto stayed seated while he waited for the others to get their costumes first. Wouldn’t want to cause a traffic jam.

He heard an excited Lyria behind him and can’t help but wonder about how the two were like in battle. He’s learned to not judge by appearances but it’s hard to imagine them faced against someone like Stain.

(Little did he know, he was in for a _ride_.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big exam came and Kicked My Butt, but at least I'm done with it now!!! Also, after re-reading the manga I, may have gotten things Very much mixed up. It’s okay an upcoming chapter will fix that... I think.

Izuku opened his case with his costume and was ready to change when a distressed voice makes him pause. He turns around to see Vyrn floating towards where he and Todoroki stood in front of the countless lockers.

“Why aren’t you with Djeeta-san?” He asked while he took off his school blazer and Vyrn sighed.

“Lyria shooed me out because that was the girls changing room and I’m a boy, even though I’ve been helping Djeeta with loads of stuff since she was small!” Well that answered the question of Vyrn’s gender, but he sounded in such absolute outrage so Izuku only laughed nervously and Todoroki nodded.

Vyrn flew around the space above the lockers for a minute to release his rage. Once he calmed down, he spotted Kirishima and flew over. All Izuku heard was if Vyrn could tag along because he didn’t know how to get there, and the nickname ‘Spiky hair’. Kirishima didn’t seem to mind the nickname, from what he could hear, before the two made their way out into the hall and out of hearing range.

They finish changing and reach the gym with ease. After a few more minutes, the girls reached their destination. Well, most of them. Lyria and Djeeta were missing from the group.

“They wanted their costumes to be a surprise.” Tsuyu said with a little ‘ribbit’ at the end of her sentence when Izuku asked.

Everyone’s attention shifted the moment Vyrn exclaimed in awe.

[Lyria](https://gbf.wiki/images/a/aa/Lyria_%28Event%29_A.png) wore a white dress made with a fluttering light fabric. Her strange golden plate was still on her, paired with finger less golden metal gloves, a golden chain wrapped around her arm near her right shoulder, a golden thigh bracelet on her left thigh and finally golden low heel boots that seemed surprisingly light for being made with metal. She didn’t do anything to her hair and the whole outfit seemed simple for a hero costume.

[Djeeta](http://www.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Image53_thumb-1.png) 1 on the other hand, wore armor that reminded him of a knight paired with a small skirt. Silver jagged armor covered her upper body from her collarbone to her arms and her chest. Her stomach was untouched but instead bound with leather and a leather belt was on her hip and fitted with things that Izuku couldn’t really see. Her white skirt flowed freely and her sliver high heel boots were fitted with high brown socks. Her whole outfit was decorated with tinges of blue here and there and her blue headband was set firmly to keep most of her hair away.

Even though Izuku didn’t know their quirks, he can see that their outfits weren’t equipped to help them much in any way. Lyria’s was simple and easy to move in and Djeeta’s offered good protection for her upper body, but nothing else stood out to Izuku. Maybe their quirks couldn’t be strengthened with a costume? But then even Shinsou’s costume-

“Stop fucking muttering, Deku!” Kacchan’s yell stopped his train of thought and also made him realize that indeed, he was muttering. He ducked his head in embarrassment. Everyone else weren’t bothered by his muttering at this point but he sees Lyria sneaking a concerned glance his direction.

All Might cleared his throat, gaining the class’ attention before he spoke. “We’ll be doing team sparring matches today. The use of quirks is allowed and to win you either render the other team unable to move or throw them out of the ring drawn on the platform. You can also win by making the opponent’s team unconscious, but it’s not encouraged. I will determine the teams, but match ups will be by lottery.”

* * *

  
Djeeta was very surprised at first when she was paired up with Lyria, but after the surprise wore off, it made sense to her. Since the only teachers that knows their ‘quirks’ and saw their transfer exam was Principal Nedzu, they probably put them together to get a grasp on their ‘quirks’ and how well they did in battle together.

Not that that’s a problem, seeing as Djeeta has been fighting tooth and nail against various things with Lyria since a long, long time ago.

Their team was first and up against Bakugou and Todoroki. From what she recalled, the two are the proclaimed strongest of 1-A. She glanced over to see the two staring at each other. Well, Todoroki staring blankly while Bakugou glared at him like he was ready to murder someone. Djeeta failed to stifle a small snort at the sight.

Bakugou sent his glare her way and yelled. “What are you fucking laughing at!?” his glare reminded her of an angry skewerfish, but she managed to keep herself quiet this time. She stored the thought away for later, Lyria will definitely get a laugh out of that.

Speaking of her, Djeeta looked over to see her bouncing on her heels in excitement. Djeeta holds up her hands and Lyria grabbed them and shook them while still bouncing. Vyrn is laughing in the background.

“Now Team C and Team H, take your places!” All Might said, “The rest of us will observe in the upper room.” he points to the glass panel a floor or so away fastened into the wall. He led the class as the four went onto the platform. All Might politely asked Vyrn to come with them and he goes albeit reluctantly.

Djeeta tapped Lyria’s shoulder, ‘We should use that plan we discussed a while back.’ she signed.

Lyria took a moment to think before she widened her eyes in understanding. “Oh, understood!” she gave her a salute before they both turn to face their opponents.

Todoroki stood his ground, and from what Djeeta can read of Bakugou’s stance, he was ready to launch himself at them. Perfect. Lyria stood still beside her and Djeeta took a step closer to her.

“Ready?” she heard All Might’s voice from the speaker system and nodded, keeping her eyes on their two temporary opponents.

“3!”

Todoroki puts his right foot forward.

“2!”

Small explosions appear on Bakugou’s palms. They were babies compared to the explosions Clarisse makes.

“1!”

Djeeta took one last look at Lyria and they nodded to each other.

“Start!”

* * *

  
Izuku stood at the front. There were small monitors beside the large pane of glass for the ones in the back to see, but he wanted to see the fight through the glass.

Todoroki and Kacchan were rarely teamed up, if at all. Kacchan preferred to work with people he knows better like Kirishima or at least someone that won’t ‘get in his way’, as he puts it. But he knows Todoroki will try his best regardless.

Just as All Might asked if the teams were ready through the microphone, Izuku felt Uraraka’s hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she stared at Aizawa-sensei walking to the glass for a better look. She retracted her hand and Aizawa took her place beside Izuku. Their homeroom teacher’s face was difficult to read as usual, but he kept his eyes on the teams through the glass.

Izuku didn’t pay him anymore heed when All Might started the countdown. He watched their movements closely as All Might counted into the microphone.

“Start!”

Kacchan launched himself with his explosions, aiming straight for them. Lyria stayed in place until Djeeta put herself in front of her.

The next thing he knew, Djeeta was enveloped with white light swirling around her from top to bottom. Kacchan backtracked by blasting in front of himself and slid on the floor, never taking his eyes off what was happening in front of him. Todoroki was standing in place, fire and ice ready in his hands.

When the light faded away, Djeeta’s appearance went through some changes.

She now wore a [dark blue dress](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/leader/job_change/110101_sw_1_01.png) that reached her knees that was layered with smooth plated silver armor, silver armored gloves, and silver armored boots. But what stood out the most was the [purple glittering lance](https://gbf.wiki/images/thumb/9/94/Nigredo_Lance.png/600px-Nigredo_Lance.png) in her right hand-

Scratch that, the thing that stood out the most was the gigantic shield strapped to her left hand. It was so big it could pretty much cover her entire body if in the right position. Djeeta stood battle ready with a (smug?) smile on her face.

Izuku tore his eyes away from the battle to look around him when he heard surprised noises. The noises were from his classmates, but even All Might and Aizawa seemed to be at least surprised.

* * *

  
Shouto watched as Bakugou landed on his feet a distance away, pushed back again after he launched himself again by Djeeta’s lance. He couldn’t see his face, but he’s sure he was scowling right now. Bakugou was somehow already pissed off by their new classmates, and it hasn’t even been a day.

He saw the gap and ice spread from his right foot. It rose as it headed straight toward the side of both Djeeta and Lyria, but Djeeta jumped in front of it and swung her glittering lance, destroying the ice with ease, the small broken pieces melted as they hit the floor. Bakugou took the chance his ice created and attacked with what Midoriya calls ‘Kacchan’s signature right wring’, but the giant shield took the hit. He sees smoke from the blast but nothing else notable. Bakugou continued with his left hand but Djeeta caught the blast with her lance. She grit her teeth in annoyance when some of the lance’s crystals fall off.

By now, Lyria was further away from the crossfire and had both of her hands placed on the blue jewel on her chest. It was hard to see what she was doing with Djeeta blocking his view and the distance between them, but he sprayed fire from his hand towards her, hoping Bakugou dodged in time.

Honestly, fighting with Bakugou reminded him of fighting with Midoriya. He did long distance support while the other did close combat, keeping the enemy away from him. But even with the similarities, there was still plenty of awkwardness in the air. It was probably because as much as they trusted each other in combat, they were still far from being friends.

Bakugou jumped back and to the side to dodge the fire while Djeeta went and blocked the entirety of it with her shield. The fire disappeared into nothing when it hits the shield as Shouto stopped his flames. Bakugou snatched the chance and swung a few more times before he had to backpedal to dodge some more again.

Shouto already moved himself to somewhere around Djeeta’s right by that time and sent more ice her way. As expected at this point she blocked it but Bakugou took advantage of her exposed side and blasted. The damage of his explosion was taken by her armor, but from the looks of it, if he gave that plate another blast, it would come off easily.

Djeeta widened her eyes and took a few steps back in alarm. She managed to side step when Bakugou tried to grab her, so Shouto rushed forward to assist with an ice punch at the ready when it happened.

Her purple lance shined with a yellow glow and she swing in a wide arc from her right to her left. The yellow glow transformed into a purple shockwave that knocked both Bakugou and himself back. The sudden change in gravity sent Bakugou on his bottom while Shouto lied flat on his back. They scramble to get back up on their feet, but Shouto’s body felt much heavier than it was before.

He tried to make an ice wall when Djeeta tried to rush towards them, but the most he managed was a small amount of cold wind. Djeeta stopped a distance away and Bakugou tried to create an explosion to ward her away while swearing, but all his palm ignited was a small explosion the size of a finger. They both stare in disbelief and snapped their heads towards their opponents. Bakugou tried to charge and was most likely banking on fighting quirkless when Djeeta jumped back.

She raised her left hand and snapped her fingers.

Shouto watched as Lyria started to glow with a light green aura. Djeeta jumped aside when Lyria extended her hands and shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Tiamat!”

The jewels glows and [something](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/npc/zoom/3990005000_01.png) materializes in the air in front of her. Shouto can’t help but stare intently at the woman(?) that’s at least three times bigger than Lyria and the three purple dragon heads protruding from behind her.

The dragon woman raised her hand and Shouto felt the air around them shift. A few seconds later their confusion disappears when a tornado appears on them, devouring them and throwing them wildly in the air before dumping them outside the ring.

No one said a word for a moment before All Might’s voice was heard.

“Team C wins!” All Might announced and cut the microphone off.

Shouto lied on the floor in defeat for a moment. When he finally sat up, a hand was outstretched in front of him and he looked up to see Djeeta with a sheepish smile on her face. He accepted her hand and pulled himself up just as Bakugou shouted.

“Mind your own damn business!” Lyria shrank back and she didn’t move when he stomped past her and onto the path to the viewing panel.

Shouto looked around and wasn’t surprised when the dragon woman is nowhere in sight. Even Djeeta had already changed back(?) into her hero costume sometime while he was on the floor. Lyria stood in place and his voice startled her when he spoke.

“Don’t worry, that’s Bakugou for you.”

Lyria nodded with a neutral expression, then her eyes widened. She turned around and tackled Djeeta to the ground while smiling.

* * *

  
The two teams stood in a straight line facing the rest of the class. Aizawa stood to the side of everyone while All Might stepped forward.

“Now, any critics?” All Might asked and as expected Yaoyorozu raised her hand. All Might nods for her to go on.

“Bakugou was too hasty in his decisions. He was not cautious despite having no prior knowledge of the opponent,” Yaoyorozu said. “Todoroki was cautious, but hesitated too much and also reckless in his attacks.”

“Overall they relied too much on brute force, and their bad judgment ultimately caused them their lost.” She finished.

“That is correct. How about the winning team?”

“Lyria and Djeeta had a clear plan and acted accordingly, but it placed a lot of burden on Djeeta’s ability to keep the opponent at bay.” Lyria flinched and froze in place before Djeeta elbowed her.

“It’s also risky to put everything on one finishing attack. They had bet on Todoroki and Bakugou to go only for Djeeta and ignore Lyria, which had a large chance to fail.” All Might nodded and Izuku noticed that Yaoyorozu was holding back from saying any more.

“Those are all points to consider when forming a plan of attack. As young Yaoyorozu said-” All Might was cut off by Vyrn suddenly shouting ‘Wait a sec!’. They looked over to see Djeeta signing to Vyrn. Vyrn looked thoughtful for a moment as he turned around.

“If Lyria had called Tiamat any quicker, it would draw attention to her and Djeeta wouldn’t be able to hold both of them off.” Vyrn said. “They just wanted Tiamat to blow them away and you know, not tear them apart, so Lyria had to hold back in a way too.”

Izuku raised his hand and waited for All Might to nod before he asked. “Is Tiamat the dragon lady?”

“Yes! Tiamat is known as the wind goddess in some places, and she’s very kind.” Lyria happily explained.

“The wind goddess!?” Kirishima shouted in shock, along with a few other classmates.

“Any others would’ve ended up... not pretty, so she went with that plan.” Vyrn said.

“... Why couldn’t we use our quirks before we were blown away?” Todoroki asked after a moment of thought and suddenly everyone is intrigued.

“That was probably Djeeta’s doing. You remember that lance? When it has charged enough power, it turns that power into a shockwave that gives ‘putrefy’ on whatever it hits. It’s supposed to weaken the targets, so I guess it turned off your quirks?” Vyrn turned to Djeeta for confirmation and she nodded hesitantly.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow but is otherwise silent at his spot leaned against the wall.

“Whatever happened, she was confident she could protect Lyria with that form anyway.”

“What-”

“ ’That form’?” Kaminari asked, cutting Izuku off.

“Her quirk, Job Change, lets her change her appearance and abilities. She calls them forms and that one is named ‘Sentinel’. The armor was bulkier but let her take hits for someone else without much damage. She has other forms too.” Vyrn replied with hands gestures that could rival Iida’s.

Izuku looked downwards in thought.

“I still say it was risky, but I can see your reasoning.” Yaoyorozu said and All Might nodded in agreement. Lyria visibly beamed and Djeeta bowed.

Before Izuku could start mumbling, Aizawa spoke up.

“Save the analysis for after class, Midoriya.” Izuku blushed and nodded briskly. Uraraka giggled beside him.

All Might cleared his throat. “Now then, let’s move on, shall we? Next is...”

* * *

  
“Ah, Lyria-san, Djeeta-san!” Midoriya exclaimed as Lyria and Djeeta walk into the common room with Vyrn close beside them.

“Finished unpacking?” Kirishima asked, taking the chance to catch a break from his homework.

“Yes!” Lyria answered. Vyrn flew and sat on the coffee table beside Kaminari’s opened book and peered into it in curiosity. Midoriya was looking at them with bright eyes, which reminded Djeeta of what their homeroom teacher said. She signed to Lyria.

“You wanted to ask us about our quirks?” Lyria directed the question to Midoriya and catches the attention of the rest in the room. Kirishima, Ojiro, Ashido and Asui all set aside their homework when Midoriya grabbed his hero analysis book and a pen. He pulled himself onto the couch and Djeeta and Lyria follow.

“What do you want to know?” Vyrn looked up from the book and asked.

“From what I saw, Lyria’s quirk is an Emitter type while Djeeta’s is a Transformation type... um, can I start with Lyria’s first?”

“Sure!”

“Well first, how do you summon them?”

“Oh, when I activate it and call out to them, they appear like... that,” Lyria said. “They can alter their size if I ask them to, though it takes a bit more time than if they just came out in their natural size.”

Midoriya wrote it down swiftly. Djeeta is amazed at how fast he was writing and stared in wonder. Vyrn flew and sat himself in Djeeta’s hands to snap her out of it.

“How long do they stay?”

“Only a little while. They disappear once they finish what I ask them to do.”

“What can they do for you?” Ashido sounded excited as she asked, and that usually never bode well for the rest.

“Um, they’ll do it as long as they can, I think?”

“You think?” Ashido’s excitement dissolves into confusion.

“W-well, I’ve never asked them to do something they can’t do...”

Asui tilted her head at Lyria but Djeeta catches it. She blinked back at her in confusion.

“Okay, what else can you summon?” Midoriya asked as he tapped his pen on the page.

Lyria thought about it and counted one by one with her fingers as she listed them down. “There’s Bahamut, Tiamat, Colossus, Leviathan, Yggdrasil, Luminiera, Celeste, Morrigna, Quetzalcoatl, Satan-”

“Sa-Satan!?” Kirishima and Ashido yelled in shock. Ojiro and Asui both jumped in surprise while Midoriya’s surprise caused him to draw a wobbly line after the Quetzalcoatl’s last ‘L’.

“Oh, it’s okay! They’re not really evil, they just like trouble.” Lyria replied quickly as she waves her hands.

“Their trouble is kinda extreme though.” Vyrn muttered and Djeeta nodded in agreement with him.

“And some others. It’s quite a lot.” Lyria finished and Midoriya jotted it all down while leaving a large amount of space beside the names.

“Er, last one for now. Does using it tire you?”

Lyria shook her head. “I just need a bit of time before summoning a second one.”

Midoriya wrote one last note before turning to a new page. He tapped his pen against his cheek for a while before he looked up at Djeeta.

“Djeeta’s is a Transformation type, so... how long can you stay transformed?”

“For as long as she wants.” Vyrn answered and Djeeta nodded. Midoriya widened his eyes in surprise before quickly writing it down.

“How many forms do you have?” Asui asked for him.

Djeeta paused and counted with her fingers silently, identical to Lyria when she counted the other ones she could summon. She ran out of fingers quick and reused them until she finally held up two fingers with her right hand and three fingers in her left.

“Twenty-three.” Vyrn announced for the rest.

“Twenty- twenty three!?” Ashido was the first to recover. The rest snap back thanks to her scream.

“That’s... a lot.” Ojiro said more to himself than the others.

“Yeah, I don’t know what happens but she gets new ones if she gets better at using them too.” Vyrn said.

“That’s so cool!” Kirishima said excitedly.

“What else can you change into?” Ojiro asked.

“I think the ones she uses the most are Sentinel, Warrior, Archer, Superstar and Hermit?” Vyrn looked up at Djeeta for confirmation and she nodded.

“I don’t know what half of those are.” Ashido said to herself as Midoriya wrote them down.

“Hermit?” He asked as he wrote it down. He heard Kirishima mutter ‘Sounds like stuff from a video game...’ but ignored it in favor of the task at hand.

“Oh, that’s the one where she has spells and all!” Lyria helpfully informed.

“She got it after spending a lot of time reading about ma- quirks in a library, hence the name.” Thankfully no one seemed to pay attention to Vyrn’s stumble.

“So there’s ways to unlock forms other than using it repeatedly?” Midoriya asked.

Djeeta nodded, even though it was more a rhetorical question honestly. Midoriya was in the middle of opening his mouth when Satou poked his head in from the kitchen.

“Anyone hungry?” He asked as he looked over the ones in the common room.

As if in response, Lyria’s stomach growled loudly and she covered it as red creeped into her cheeks. Vyrn laughed, flew up and dragged her with him. Djeeta smiled at the scene before giving Midoriya an apologetic look. He shook his head in reply and followed the rest into the dining room.

* * *

  
As they had tea and cakes, the rest of 1-A slowly came down and joined them. They stared in awe as Lyria seemed to have an endless void for a stomach when it came to sweets and Satou was happy try his new recipes on her.

It went to the point where Vyrn had to scold her and it was chained with Iida’s lecture on proper nutrition.

Izuku stayed quiet and thought to himself that the three were fitting in perfectly with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Not exactly a 100%, but heavily based off of it.  
> 2 What Lyria can summon and what Djeeta can change into is based on my own account, btw. My account isn’t very good at all so don’t expect much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but I wanted to get something out before going to Comic Fiesta next week, so, enjoy?

She was surrounded by color.

Green, brown, gold, red, purple, black.

Green and brown was blurring together around her. She couldn’t move her body and was stuck with her hands extended in front of her. Her blurry vision could not focus no matter how much she willed herself to, but she could certainly see enough to understand what was happening.

Floating in front of her with its back in her view was a large, black being and in front of it was a person in purple, gold and tinges of red.

The light brown hair was familiar to her, but she couldn’t fathom why.

The brown and red staff the person wielded was raised up into the air, the person’s face too blurry for her to make out.

Just as the staff started to be swung down, an orange and red beam was released from the black being’s mouth and headed straight for the person.

A familiar female voice screamed as the beam tore through her stomach, splattering red everywhere-

Lyria sat up in her bed abruptly, her sweaty light blue hair clung to her face as she continued panting for air. After one last deep breath to calm herself from the vague nightmare, she moved her legs to hang over the edge of the bed and swiped the smart phone that she and Djeeta had brought themselves when they first came here into her hands.

She didn’t register her hands opening the direct message between Djeeta and herself until it appeared on her phone screen. She starting staring at it.

Lyria [21:38]  
The study group was fun! I even got to catch up with some of the stuff we missed so you should definitely come down next time!!

Djeeta [21:38]  
Sorry Lyria i prefer learning by myself but i’ll give it a try next time, if i get another chance

Lyria [21:38]  
Yay! I’ll leave you to your studies now.

Djeeta [22:12]  
Don’t sleep too late and remember to brush your teeth before bed

Lyria [22:13]  
I know, good night!

Djeeta left her on seen so either she went to sleep straight after she saw it, or Vyrn opened it again. Lyria decided quickly to not wake her up and shoved the phone in her pajama pocket after locking it. She leaped off the bed and headed downstairs with careful, quiet steps.

With her eyes used to the dark, she made her way to the shared kitchen and opened the lights. After a second of pause, she rummaged through the fridge for a carton of milk, poured herself a mug full before sliding the mug into the microwave, putting the milk carton back in its spot and tidying the fridge as much as she could with how tired she felt.

Once the microwave dinged too loudly for her ears in the dead of night, she made her way to the couch and sat down with the mug of milk in her hands. The warmth of the mug warmed her cold and trembling fingers and she took a cautious sip before drinking more, letting the milk warm her insides.

Lyria was pretty sure she sat there for a least ten minutes, staring at nothing. The dorm was peaceful and almost eerily quiet in the night, but despite that, she still doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching until a voice spoke up.

“You’re the new girl.” the purple haired boy spoke softly.

She turned to stare at him for a second before she finally remembered his name.

“Shinsou-san, why are you awake?” she asked equally as softly.

“That’s what I should be asking,” he said. “you just transferred here not long ago, shouldn’t you be tired?”

“Well, I was tired but I-... I couldn’t sleep.” Lyria said and took a sip as she waited for Shinsou to reply. He merely nodded and sat down on the couch, next to her but with enough space to make sure she wouldn’t feel invaded.

For a moment, nothing happened. They just both sat there quietly, Lyria staring into the distance and Shinsou choosing his words in his head.

“Do you... want to talk about it?” he asked hesitantly.

Lyria looked into her still slightly steaming milk and took a deep breath.

“It was an- a nightmare. I was using my- my quirk and I. I killer her- I killed Djeeta.” forcing it out of her mouth wasn’t easy, especially with her brain too tired to properly put her filter on, but she managed.

Shinsou didn’t say anything and Lyria didn’t want to chance a glance at his face. She continued to look into her drink without thinking until he spoke.

“Even if your quirk is dangerous, what you do with it is what matters, you know. It doesn’t matter if people say that it suits a villian or something. You give your quirk meaning, not the other way around.”

Lyria tore her eyes away and turned to look at Shinsou. His neutral face totally betrayed what he just said, she thought. She opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Is what Midoriya said. I think it just needed repeating.” Shinsou shrugged a little as he said it.

Lyria gathered the energy she currently had and smiled. “Thank you, Shinsou-san.”

“It’s nothing.” He brushed her off and headed to the kitchen. Lyria put her mug down onto the coffee table and stood up as he was crossing the way.

“What do you need? Maybe I can help-”

“I’ll do it myself. Besides, I know this kitchen better than you do, so just finish your drink and go to sleep soon.” Shinsou said as he started to flip open the cupboard for something.

But Lyria was stubborn. She finished her now room temperature milk in one go and washed the mug at the sink. She finished quickly and left it on the drying rack, then walked over to where Shinsou was opening another cupboard to inspect it. When she opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, he cut her off.

“Lyria.”

“Yes-?” her mouth shut the moment he used his quirk.

“Go to bed.”

* * *

 

“Then this...” Vyrn muttered to himself as he slowly moved his hands and stubs for fingers.

In the common room was Lyria, Djeeta, Vyrn, Kouda, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki. Kouda had volunteered to teach them the full body sign that he uses, since most of the class can understand or at least knows the gist of it. Tokoyami understood his signs and was there as extra help while Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were helping each other study until they came in.

‘Thank you.’ Djeeta signed to Kouda and he replied easily. She absorbed the basics extremely quickly compared to Vyrn who was still having trouble. Lyria giggled as he got increasingly frustrated with his small fingers.

Lyria jolted as an idea came to her while she was watching Djeeta helping Vyrn.

“Can we turn this into daily lessons?” she asked excitedly.

Tokoyami looked to Kouda for a response. Kouda gave them a thumbs up and Lyria cheered. Djeeta stopped helping Vyrn and bowed her head as thanks.

“I don’t think I can keep up if it’s daily...” Vyrn took back his hands to cross them and pout.

‘How about every Monday, Wednesday and Friday?’ Kouda signed and Tokoyami helped translating.

“I’m okay with that!” Lyria said fairly quickly and Vyrn helped Djeeta and also agreed himself.

“May I join as well? I’ve realized recently that knowing sign language would be highly beneficial to a hero.” Yaoyorozu asked, her studies temporarily forgotten.

‘I’m okay if the rest are.’ Kouda signed. Tokoyami translated it to the room and agreed.

“I don’t see why not!” Vyrn said and both Djeeta and Lyria nodded, albeit Lyria did so with much more excitement.

Todoroki looked like he remembered something and spoke up.

“What about Midoriya?” he asked and before Djeeta could sign, Lyria accidentally cut her off in her excitement with another question.

“Should we just invite the rest of the class?” she asked.

“We can try, but I can guarantee it will be chaotic.” Tokoyami said and Kouda nodded in agreement.

“Well as they say, the more the merrier!” Vyrn was on board with Lyria’s idea, it seems. Djeeta already had a gut feeling that things will escalate, she just doesn’t know if it’s in a good or bad way.

And so they went ahead and extended an invitation to everyone in class, by sending a message to the group chat the class had. Djeeta watched on her phone as everyone in class were willing to participate, even the reluctant ones (mainly Bakugou) were somehow dragged to join (by non other than Kirishima, of course).

Surprisingly, they rest of the class came down to the common room a few moments later. Kirishima dragging Bakugou by the hand at the end of the pack.

‘Guess today’s session hasn’t ended yet.’ Djeeta signed to Lyria in her usual sign language and Vyrn groaned.

“So how should we do this?” Jirou asked.

‘Split into groups?’ Kouda signed, Shouji caught it and asked the rest for their input. Everyone agreed and split into groups easily. Lyria got into another group and Djeeta inwardly panicked until Todoroki and Yaoyorozu deposited themselves into her group, along with Uraraka, Asui and Aoyama.

Yaoyorozu politely asked Djeeta to repeat the sign for ‘Okay’ and she complied, helping her to get the ball rolling.

* * *

 

When Toshinori walked into 1-A’s dorms to find Aizawa for a chat, he does not expect to see all twenty of his students to be huddled in the common room, doing things that he couldn’t see with his distance.

“Ah, All Might!” Midoriya was the first one to notice him and beamed. The rest followed him and offered their unique greetings before going back to their tasks.

“What is everyone doing?” Toshinori asked as he leaned over the back of the coach to have a good look at all of them, some on couches and some on the floor.

“Kouda is teaching us sign language!” Ashido said energetically even though she seemed to be struggling with it herself.

“Could you repeat that?” Shouji asked Tokoyami and he obliged.

“So you do this...” Uraraka said as she tested and signed ‘good morning’ with her right fist. Djeeta nodded enthusiastically and Uraraka cheered for finally getting it right.

“You’re getting this real fast!” Vyrn exclaimed as Iida copied his sign almost to a tee. Midoriya and Uraraka laughed at the sight while Todoroki used his hand to muffle his snort. They all seemed to be having fun learning and it reminds Toshinori of a thought he had a long time ago.

“Maybe I should learn as well...” he muttered to himself.

“Eh, even All Might doesn’t know sign?” Aoyama paused in memorizing Lyria’s movements to ask.

“Never had the time to learn.” Toshinori shrugged and his voice is almost unheard thanks to Bakugou’s scream of frustration. Looks like they finally found something he isn’t immediately good at.

“How about joining us?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Toshinori paused, “I suppose I can talk to Aizawa another time...”

“Yay! Join our group, All Might!” Ashido said, since Kouda was only teaching her at the moment.

“Alright alright,” Toshinori caved and took care in trying not to step on anyone that was sitting on the ground. Kouda and Ashido moved to allow Toshinori to sit down easily.

Toshinori spent at least a good hour just learning and chatting with his students. Some of them had said that Ashido was hogging Toshinori to herself so they had decided to take turns with teaching him the signs he had trouble with. They even pushed Lyria, Djeeta and Vyrn to take a turn too. Lyria had been delighted to teach him, while Djeeta got nervous and fumbled a lot when it was her turn. Toshinori took note of her timidness and noted to be patient with her in the future.

They finally all called it a day when Toshinori caught up with them.

“All Might, do you want to stay for dinner?” Midoriya asked with stars in his eyes that made it much harder to refuse.

“I apologize, young Midoriya. I’m afraid I can’t.” Toshinori made himself refuse in the end, he had to talk to Aizawa, not to mention some of the other things he has to help get prepared for their upcoming lessons.

Midoriya and along with some of the others of their class were disappointed, but since there was nothing they could do, they moved on from it.

Toshinori waved them goodbye before knocking and letting himself into Aizawa’s temporary room. Aforementioned teacher was sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop.

“Had fun?” Aizawa asked nonchalantly without stopping his hands that seemed to be typing a lesson plan.

“Ah, you heard.” the sentence slipped out Toshinori’s mouth before his mind caught up.

“They were too loud.”

Toshinori was only starting to become friends with Aizawa due to their mutual attachment to their class, but even he can tell the hint of amusement in the way the statement was said. Aizawa may act tough, but experience and Yamada have told Toshinori that Aizawa “is really just a softie inside”.

“What are you here for?” Aizawa broke Toshinori out of his thoughts and turned around to see the serious expression on Toshinori’s face.

“It’s about the two transfers...”

* * *

 

“Who is this?” Shigaraki asked as he pointed at the unknown person that just walked through the door behind Twice. Their base was absolutely ruined, but they all still had some semblance of manners.

“He’s our new member!” Twice said, way too happy for his liking as usual.

The unknown person was dressed in a black robe that reached the floor, the hood completely covering their face in the dim light. Their height and body size suggested that they were at least a teenager. He could see a pair of black metal claws with green highlights that were at least three times larger than what their hand would look like. The whole outfit looked like something out of a fantasy game he used to play.

The unknown person took off their hood smoothly with their claws to reveal short and straight black hair and sharp light green eyes. When they grinned, he could see their sharp teeth.

“I’m known as Aiolos. I’ve heard promising things about this league of yours...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: 3 chapters of no plot is enough  
> Also me: But your to do list  
> Me:
> 
> It’s pretty obvious which scene I wanted to write the most tbh

When Tenya turned to walk past the main gate while on his way to their classroom with the sun barely creeping out in the sky, he stopped at the silhouette standing in front of the gates, peering into their school.

It turns out to be a [young man](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/npc/zoom/3040045000_01.png), probably in his twenties, if Tenya’s guess is to be noted. Despite being slightly shorter than Tenya, the man had blonde short hair and piercing brown eyes. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt along with a hung open dark red cardigan and a pair of dark brown long pants with desert boots of a similar but darker color.

“Good morning,” Tenya said. “are you perhaps a visitor?”

“I intend to be, at least. Is registration necessary?” the man said after a moment of pause.

“Yes. I can lead you to the responsible office, if you’d like!”

The man sighed in relief. “That would be a big help, thank you.”

And so Tenya lead the man to the office. With how early he was, he’s sure he won’t be late to homeroom, and even if by chance he was, he’s sure Aizawa would forgive him due to the circumstances.

“If it’s not rude of me to ask, who are you seeing?” Tenya asked as he relied purely on muscle memory to find the place.

“I don’t suppose you know them, but I’m here to see Aozora Lyria and Tomomi Djeeta.” the man said, a small smile on his face that reminds Tenya of one of the girls he mentioned. Is there a chance that this man related to Djeeta in some way?

“Oh, I’m actually their class president! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but are you maybe related to one of them?” the two never did mention anything about their families, but the class agreed to not pry about it and let them tell them when they’re comfortable.

“No no, not at all. Well, you can say they consider me as something like a brother figure, although I don’t feel I fit the role-,” the man paused. “I never introduced myself, did I? My apologies, you can call me Albert.”

Tenya nodded in reply. “Do you want me to inform them of your arrival?”

Albert shook his head. “No, please keep it to yourself. I actually intended to surprise them, you see.”

“I understand.” Tenya said and the conversation comes to a stop. Thankfully the office was just a few feet ahead and they reached it quickly. Tenya stopped in front of the office and directed his hand to it. “You can ask the staff here for everything regarding the registration. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be getting to class.” he said and bowed.

“Thank you very much.” Albert said before going into the office, closing the door on his way in and leaving Tenya to himself in the corridor.

Tenya made his way and got to class only a few minutes later than the time he normally arrived. Not surprisingly, the classroom was still empty and so he went to his desk and set his things down before sitting.

A while later, after some of his friends come trailing in one after another, he sees Djeeta and Lyria walk in, with Vyrn still half asleep on top of Djeeta’s head. Lyria seemed to be full of energy and Djeeta looked happy as she listened to Lyria ramble on. They look like they usually are, not knowing who was waiting for them at the end of the school day.

Aizawa walked in minutes later, signaling the start of their lessons for the day.

* * *

While on their way to the changing rooms, Djeeta and Lyria are stopped by All Might. He was hanging back and giving advice at the grounds after class, so they were surprised to see he was looking for them.

“There you are. You two have a visitor waiting at the teachers’ lounge. Do go have a look after you change, alright?” he waited for them to nod before going on his way.

“I wonder who it is.” Lyria said as they walked to the teachers’ lounge.

‘Let’s hope it’s not the police.’ Djeeta signed and Vyrn spluttered.

“Don’t say that!” he yelled back.

Lyria giggled and gave the door a few knocks. She waited until she heard a voice which was definitely Aizawa’s before opening it to see their teacher sitting on a chair. But across him was someone they didn’t expect to see in this place at this point of time.

Albert sat on the couch with a little smile on his face that grew bigger the moment he laid his eyes on them.

“Albert-san!” Lyria exclaimed. Thankfully he knew what she was going to do and stood up just in time to catch her when she flung herself at him in a tackle. Vyrn stared at the scene dumbfounded and Djeeta couldn’t help but agree internally with his expression.

Aizawa watched them with his usual exhausted gaze and spoke up when Djeeta looked over at him, with his voice as gruff as always.

“If that’s all you wanted to enquire, then I’ll leave you four to yourselves.”

“Yes, that’s all. Thank you for your time.” Albert replied while Lyria untangled herself from him. The four left and were on the way to the dorms using the empty corridors when Vyrn finally asked the question that Djeeta had been wondering since the moment Albert decided to show himself.

“Why are you here?” Vyrn asked as they continued to walk.

“Katalina could not stop worrying about you three and Gran asked me to pay a visit.” Albert answered, his hands beside his torso and on guard despite there being no real need at the moment.

‘You didn’t bring your sword?’ Djeeta noticed and signed. Albert gave a long sigh.

“I was going to keep it on me, but Cagliostro kindly reminded me of the information we have.” he said. She couldn’t blame him for his reaction, his sword has never left his side since the moment he got it, after all.

“Anyway, how is this place?” he asked and Lyria perked up immediately.

“It’s great! The food’s delicious, everyone’s nice, quirks and the stuff they teach are so interesting!” she said, excitement vibrating through her.

“The rooms they give are nice too!” Vyrn added with similar enthusiasm.

‘Want to see our rooms?’ Djeeta signed along with a tilt of her head, a bit of Lyria’s excitement washing over her.

“No thanks, but since we have the time...”

* * *

Toshinori followed Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka outside to the training field beside their rooms when the four stopped in their tracks, staring at something in the distance. He stopped behind them and squinted.

He recognized Lyria sitting cross-legged on the ground, watching Djeeta and someone unfamiliar to him sparring hand-to-hand on the open track field. They approached them with the same level of interest to get a closer look, and he had to stop on the spot in surprise.

The man’s movements were smooth, executed with minimal energy for effective dodging and countering. He kept his center of gravity low, feet moving nimbly as he dodged a grab from Djeeta. Toshinori noted in the back of his mind that this man’s skills were practically on par with a pro hero’s.

The match ended when Djeeta tried to land a hit, her feet twisting in place. The man dodged, saw the opportunity and struck, kicking her feet out from under her and causing her to lose balance. As she focused on quickly regaining her balance, he grabbed her right wrist, twisting her body around with another arm and pinning her to the ground, left hand on her left shoulder, the other’s grip on her right wrist pulling hand to cause pain and prevent her from moving.

“You need to pay more attention with how you place your footing.” The man scolded, Djeeta still pinned in place and her face being forced to look at the ground. She groaned and he let her go, getting up and saying nothing as she massaged her right shoulder with her hand and a grimace on her face.

“You kept hesitating!” Vyrn called from his spot in Lyria’s lap, on top of a folded piece of red clothing. Djeeta and the man walk over for presumably a break and Lyria handed them each a bottle of water.

“Albert-san is merciless as usual, isn’t he?” Lyria commented and Djeeta was quick to nod in agreement.

“If I’m not merciless, you’ll complain that I’m going easy on you.” the man (most likely named Albert) replied nonchalantly after downing half of the water in the bottle he was holding.

“That was so cool!” Uraraka cut in as she made her way over to them and her voice startled Djeeta in the process.

“Oh, why are you guys doing here?” Vyrn flew into the air and hovered as he asked.

“We actually wanted to do some quirkless sparring.” Midoriya said a few paces behind Uraraka along with the rest.

“Then maybe Albert-san can help with that!” Lyria said, excitement clear in her voice as she gestured at the man.

“I’m the Albert she’s talking about,” he said. “and I don’t particularly mind-”

“Then it’s decided!” Vyrn cut him off, his little hands above his head. Albert gave the back of Vyrn’s head a annoyed look, but said nothing and asked who wanted to go first.

Midoriya managed to snag first and he did quite well, if Toshinori had any say in it. Midoriya held his ground against someone who was leagues ahead of him, but then again, he always does somehow. Unfortunately it ended when a miscalculation got him jabbed in the side. Albert gave him some good tips on his stance and corrected him on his miscalculation as he rubbed at his jabbed side. Toshinori couldn’t help but wonder where this man got his fighting skills from.

After nodding, Midoriya took a seat on the ground beside Lyria. She was quiet as she watched Albert spar with Uraraka. Vyrn was in the air beside her, watching attentively.

“Don’t you want to spar too?” Midoriya asked Lyria as he scanned his eyes over Uraraka’s situation.

“Oh, no thanks. There’s no need.” Lyria said and flinched right after she closed her mouth, as if she said something wrong. Midoriya gave a hum of acknowledgment and nothing more, but Toshinori noticed and watched her as she shook her head and went back to watching. He carefully metaphorically wrote it down into his mental list of ‘questionable things the two transfer students have done’.

“You swing too wide,” Albert started after Uraraka lost. “which makes it easy to predict your movements.” he stopped to show an example of a wide swing and Uraraka nodded. He then proceeded to show her how to avoid it and she imitated it several times, Albert correcting her all the way.

When Uraraka came back and Todoroki went next, she didn’t hesitate from asking. “Is he the one that taught you all about hand-to-hand combat, Djeeta-chan?”

Djeeta blinked a few times and Vyrn answered for her. “Some of her other friends help too! Albert’s just mostly the first person she goes to with this kind of thing.”

Some others? So she seems to have more than one mentor. It certainly explains her fighting experience, if anything. But if she was taught by many mentors who were on par with pro heroes, wouldn’t she be more well known? In the first place, why was someone with this caliber of strength not famous? Toshinori certainly would have heard of some of them, one way or another.

Djeeta, defeated in getting Vyrn’s attention, turned to Lyria and signed. “ ‘They’re kind enough to give free lessons.’ is what she said.” Lyria helpfully translated.

Toshinori doesn’t catch what Midoriya said in reply, because he turned back just in time to see Todoroki fall to the ground. Albert helped him up before starting to tell him what he can improve on. It is at this particular point in time that Toshinori noticed that he hasn’t given any of his students even a pinch of advice this entire session.

Probably because the man had already taken all of his words away.

“Got all that?” Albert asked and Todoroki slowly nodded after a moment.

Todoroki stood beside Toshinori as Iida started his turn. Djeeta seemed to be watching closely until she jolted and pulled her phone out. She looked at her phone’s lock screen and tapped Vyrn’s shoulder before signing.

“Hey, Albert! When are you going back?” Vyrn shouted across the field after Iida was taken down and given advice. Albert helped him up and walked over. Iida came over and joined Midoriya, Todoroki, and Uraraka in discussing something, probably what they’ve all learned.

“Probably before sunset. So, right now.” he said after a gulp of water and a look towards the sky.

“Eh, you’re not joining us for dinner?” Lyria asked, disappointed.

“Sorry, I still have some tasks to do before I go back.” he said, and is he purposely saying that in a vague way, or is it normal for him?

Djeeta signed something long when Albert’s gaze landed on her. He smiled with a hint of fondness.

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message.” he said as he walked over and took the red cloth from Lyria’s hands. It turned out to be a cardigan as he gracefully wore it.

“Well, I better get going.” he said nonchalantly. Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida bowed and thanked him for his advice.

“It’s no big deal, just make sure to put it to good use.” Albert said as he brushed their gratitude off. He turned to Toshinori and nodded. Toshinori nodded back and Albert gave them a final wave along with a goodbye before starting his way towards the gates. Vyrn and Lyria shouted goodbyes at his back until he was out of their line of sight.

“Well then, shall we head back in?” Toshinori asked and they all nodded. He started leading them and didn’t notice Lyria, Djeeta, and Vyrn weren’t following until he turned back around.

“What are you three lingering around for?” his voice sounded booming even though he clearly wasn’t and couldn’t be in his muscle form. Djeeta jumped at his voice and Lyria whispered something before turning around.

“We’re coming now!” she shouted and ran over with Djeeta following her, Vyrn in her hands.

Toshinori raised an eyebrow at them, but did nothing else as they head towards the dorms.

* * *

After dinner, it was time for class 1-A’s biweekly movie nights. It was an unspoken rule that they slept in the common room right after (or during) the movies, but they made sure to inform Lyria, Djeeta, and Vyrn of how it usually went and what they had to do.

Ochako returned to the common room in her pajamas for at least the third time with some more floating blankets and deposited them haphazardly on the carpet floor. The rest were either preparing snacks in the kitchen, getting the movie ready, or setting their blankets and pillows on the floor and couches as an easy way to claim spots. As she expected, the couch and bean bag were already swiftly claimed, so she left her pillow and blanket on the floor beside the bean bag, which had Deku’s All Might blanket draped on it.

While she arranged her blanket, a voice she has come to familiarize with long blue hair calls out.

“Um...” Lyria looked around the room, hugging her pillow. Djeeta strode behind her with what Uraraka assumed to be her blanket, Lyria’s blanket, and two pillows in her hands. Lyria’s pajamas was white with little cat prints, Djeeta’s was simply light pink with white stripes, and Vyrn didn’t seem to be wearing anything, as usual.

“Pick a spot!” Ochako said as she gestured to the room.

“Can we be beside you?” Lyria asked after staring at the room for a good moment. Most of them were still setting their blankets, so Ochako understands why she would be intimidated.

“Sure thing!” Ochako made sure to drag her blanket closer to the bean bag for good measure and Djeeta placed the blankets down with little difficulty. As Djeeta started to untangle the blankets, Vyrn swooped down to grab the pillows before they were eaten by the blanket mess. After a moment of concentration, she put Lyria’s blanket in a bundle beside Ochako’s and hers right beside it.

“What are we watching?” Vyrn asked as he landed on his pillow that he put on the ground. He had left the other pillow on Djeeta’s blanket.

“I think it’s Todoroki’s turn to pick today?” Ochako said as she looked to Jirou, who was getting the movie ready, for help.

“He talked to Midoriya and ended up picking The Little Mermaid.” Jirou said neutrally.

Djeeta and Lyria sat down in their spots after some more shuffling and looked at each other. “What is it about?” Lyria asked.

“You mean you don’t know!?” Kaminari screamed across the room in surprise, pausing in his attempts to get his blanket under control.

“Kaminari, chill. Not everyone has time to watch all the Disney movies like you do.” Jirou retorted quickly.

“But it’s The Little Mermaid for god sake!” Kaminari said to try and defend himself.

“If it makes you feel better, Todoroki hasn’t seen it either.” Ochako whispered to the two. Her trusted source was non other than Deku, who had screamed in a group chat that contained him, Iida, and herself about it before convincing Todoroki to pick it.

“O-, okay...” Lyria whispered back.

“Don’t worry, it’s not necessarily bad that you haven’t seen it.” Yaoyorozu supplied from her spot on the two person couch.

Just in time, Deku, Kirishima, and Iida came out from the kitchen holding multiple types of snacks that they’ve prepared. The scent of them immediately drew the rest of the class not in the common room to the common room from wherever they were. It was a shame that All Might couldn’t make it, he said he was too busy.

“Aoyama-san, those pajamas are pretty!” Lyria said when Aoyama sat down onto the couch. He wore really, _sparkly_ pajamas and Ochako looked at Djeeta for an explanation or something but Djeeta just gave her an amused smile.

“Oh, why thank you, Lyria! These are one of my favorites, actually.” Aoyama said as he showed off the sparkly sleeves.

Now that it popped into her mind, Ochako was glad that Lyria, Djeeta, and Vyrn managed to fit in their class smoothly, despite not having gone through the mess of a term they had. Lyria was so pure and bright that if you put her together with Deku and Kirishima, they would basically blind everyone. Djeeta may be quiet and kind of timid at times, but she seemed to get along with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu just fine. While Vyrn could talk to anyone who isn’t Bakugou, which is as best as you can get unless you’re Kirishima.

“Is everyone here?” Iida asked as everyone went to their spots, efficiently interrupting her train of thought and is answered by a ‘Fucking get on with it!’ from Bakugou.

“Well here goes.” Jirou said from her seat beside Yaoyorozu and pressed play on the remote.

Ochako was pretty sure she wasn’t the only one that spent more time glancing at the one’s that haven’t seen it than actually watch the movie herself. Todoroki paid attention the moment it started and so did the rest, but when Ariel appeared on the screen Vyrn flew over and whispered something.

She couldn’t catch it, but before Lyria could open her mouth, Djeeta proceeded to shove Vyrn down into her blanket. The poor flying lizard squirmed for a moment until he resurfaced from it. She couldn’t help herself and tried to muffle her giggles as Vyrn gave Djeeta a Look.

But other than that small incident, not much else notable happened throughout the rest of the session. They finished it, turned the tv off and went to sleep not at the same time. Since some of them like Sero fell asleep in the middle of it, and there was still a bit of popcorn left, so Deku watched a video on his phone while he tried to finish it.

Ochako helped him and joined him in watching funny Vine compilations by leaning over his shoulder. They were undisturbed until the sound of soft rustling was heard.

She looked over to see Lyria sat up and from the looks of it, she couldn’t sleep. Djeeta seemed to be a light sleeper, as she woke up the moment she heard the rustling. Ochako looked over at Deku to see if he had a solution, but Deku was unfortunately as clueless as she was.

Djeeta gave Lyria a pat on the head while she got up and exited the room. The commotion had woken up some of their light sleeping classmates. (Tokoyami, Jirou, Shouji and even Iida, along with a few others she wasn’t paying attention to) A few minutes later, Djeeta came back with a small harp. What were those called, lyres?

She sat back down in her spot, propped the lyre properly in her hands, and began playing a tune. Now, at this point, basically most of the class was awake. Ochako herself was both in awe of Djeeta’s seemingly endless talent, and also getting sleepy.

Lyria laid back down and rest of the class was in agreement and followed suit. Ochako did the same and before long, she felt her eyelids shutting of their own accord.

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the smile on Djeeta’s face as she pulled the strings into a soothing melody that reminded her of the sky.

* * *

It’s the day after his class’ biweekly movie nights that it happens.

It’s common knowledge that Shouta either did his hero work or finished his duties as a teacher at night, therefore no one in his class dares to go out the dorm building after curfew. (as long as they don’t go out the building, he doesn’t really care about what bad choices they make, or at least that’s what he tells himself) But apparently it’s not common enough to reach the transfers, or at least one of them.

On this night, Shouta had finished checking the documents for the provisional exam earlier than expected. The exam organizers seem to be more cautious this year, even going as far as to push back the date of the exams. So now he has to do all the provisional exam preparatory training during the new term, instead of before. It certainly scrambles his plans, but it’s not anything he can’t handle.

He sighed to himself as he got up from his desk in the temporary room in the dorms. Better check and remake his future lesson plans just in case.

But no, he had to leave his laptop at his teacher’s desk. So now he has no choice but to walk over to the building to go retrieve it.

He wanted to make the trip quick, which made him take a different, faster route than the one he normally used to get from the dorm to the other building. And it is because of these string of coincidences that it lead him right to one of his newest students.

Shouta paused walking when he saw an unusual color that definitely doesn’t belong in an area condensed with trees in the corner of his eye. He was immediately on guard, there was a chance it could be a villain for all he knew. His status as an underground hero did rely on his stealth, so he approached the anomaly without it noticing him.

It’s the moment when he got closer that he identified Tomomi, sitting with her back against a big tree in the small glade that he remembers seeing Todoroki in several times. She didn’t seemed to have noticed him, with her gaze glued to her notebook that sat in her crossed legs. She seemed to be doodling and she looked disheveled, not like Shouta had any right to judge.

He was about to go over and call out to her when his eyes landed on something on her throat. He couldn’t see it well at first, but he’s sure he’s not mistaken. That’s a large scar, right on her throat that even reached her collarbone. It reminded him faintly of claw marks.

The scar distracted him well enough for him to make a misstep and he accidentally kicked a small rock in her direction. The sound startled her and she snapped her head up immediately. Her face morphed from calm to horror instantly, but she tried to keep it out of her expression. It’s not that she didn’t hide it well, it’s just that Shouta can see it in her eyes. She’s similar to Todoroki with this, she can hide her feelings from reaching her face, but it’s easily shown in her eyes, if you know to look for it.

Shouta stood in place and for a moment, nothing happened. She looked at him with horror in her eyes, while he looked at her with his usual deadpan look. He debated whether he should scold her right now for being outside after curfew, but quickly decided not to when he saw her still frozen. He’ll scold her later.

He walked over and sat down beside her, loosely crossing his legs. She still hasn’t moved a muscle, but she blinked at him, horror disappearing and instead replaced with confusion. He made sure to make eye contact before he spoke.

“Something wrong?” he thought Tomomi didn’t catch his double meaning when she shook her head, but realized that he thought too soon when she flipped her notebook to a new page and began writing. After a while, she held it up to show him.

_Why are you here, Aizawa-sensei?_

So she’s going to avoid the question. “Was on my way to grab things,” he said. “you do know that it’s way past curfew, right?”

She grimaced and looked guilty as she turned to write. _I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep and came out here to clear my head._

Shouta sighed internally. “Care to talk about it?” If it made her go back to her room faster, he would gladly listen.

Instead of writing, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him with an expression that conveyed ‘are you sure?’ pretty clearly. He gave her a firm nod and she hesitantly but eventually turned back to writing. It took a longer while for her reply, since she paused a lot between words.

_I miss my twin brother. His name is Gran and we grew up together with Vyrn. We lost our mother when we were small, and our father is at working abroad all the time. Gran’s not here and I can’t go see him now, so I’m just, stuck._

She hid her face behind her notebook as she held it up. He remained silent for so long she slowly lowered her notebook and peeked through the top of it. He can’t say he understands exactly since she’s missing family, but...

“I can’t say I understand exactly, but I can say I sometimes feel similar when it comes to someone...” he purposely trailed off.

_Who is it?_

“He’s my best friend, I guess. We met a long time ago and he’s stuck with me through basically everything.” Tomomi finally smiled for the first time tonight and there’s a hint of... relief? or something similar in her eyes.

_He sounds nice._

“He is. Though in the too loud and energetic way, especially when I’m tired.” she snorted.

_So, all the time?_ There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes and it’s his turn to snicker.

“Yup. I sometimes wonder where his energy comes from, since he’s a pro hero and also has his own radio show, that airs pass midnight no less.” he normally wouldn’t share so much information, but he’s sure she isn’t the type that gossips. And well, she’s gained his acknowledgment quite a while ago, with her quick good judgments and her kindness despite her predicament.

_Does he get enough sleep?_

“I hope he does, I don’t want to cover for him.” she almost snorted, but it ended up just a puff of air from her nose. She stared at him for a moment before writing.

_You sound very fond of him._

He stared at the text a bit longer than he should. “Is that so?” she doesn’t hesitate her pencil this time.

_Yes. But it just goes to show how important he is._

“I guess it does.” he tucked that piece of information for later, better to think about it when he wasn’t in the middle of helping a student. But now the resulting silence was slightly uncomfortable, until it’s filled with the sound of pencil on paper.

_I’m glad you have someone that cares about you, Aizawa-sensei._ Shouta did not hesitate to give her a more-deadpan-than-usual deadpan look.

“You’re a student. Don’t worry about me, take care of yourself first.”

_I will. Thank you, Aizawa-sensei._

She lowered her notebook and looked to be in thought. Before he could say anything, she started writing again.

_Can I do anything to return the favor?_

“Just go get some sleep.” he said as he stood up. He turned back to see Tomomi with a small smile on her face. She stood up after him and bowed before making her way to the dorms.

Shouta shadowed her until she entered the dorm building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me as I was writing the last scene: Wait did I just unconsciously parallel Aizawa to Shinsou
> 
> Also yes I have Albert pls don’t kill me in my sleep for my account


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytus 2 has consumed my soul. Also I may have just found out that Djeeta and Lyria are the same height according to the anime, but I’ve been ignoring canon for a while so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Lyria is 152cm, and in my head Djeeta is at least 165cm so er, yeeeah

The moment their 6th period ended, Aizawa suddenly came in instead of All Might. Lyria looked curiously over Satou’s shoulder at their teacher as he clutched the teacher’s podium.

“As I have mentioned, our first objective will be earning provisional licenses for you all.” he began and Lyria tried her best to keep up when the class all shouted ‘Yes sir!’ in unison. Her timing ended up a bit off.

She listened to the explanation, but she didn’t understand parts of it. She’ll make sure to ask Djeeta later, not that that would be difficult, since Djeeta is probably feeling her confusion right now. Aizawa had asked them if they wished to participate, and of course they said yes right away! Their entire plan was betting on it after all.

Lyria snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see three other teachers burst into the classroom. She only heard ‘special moves’, since the shouts of excitement drowned everything else out. So they’ll be coming up with special moves? That won’t be a problem at all!

The teachers explained and judging from Djeeta’s amusement, she knew it all ahead of time.

“We’ll tell you all the details alongside some demonstrations, proceeding in a logical manner. Go change into your costumes and assemble at Gamma Gym.”

Gamma Gym?

As everyone got out of their seats, she decides to just follow the crowd. They changed into hero gear and the moment they entered the distinct gym-

“Training and Dining Land, or ‘TDL’ for short!” one of the teachers called out. What part of this place provided food? She saw Vyrn opening his mouth, but closing it when Cementoss answered the unspoken question.

And then Iida asked a question by yelling, and oh, that was a long explanation.

‘Basically we have to extend our ‘quirks’, make up special moves, and figure out how to upgrade our costumes all at the same time. All before the exam.’ Djeeta signed to summarize for her and she couldn’t be more grateful. Vyrn simply said a “Good luck!” and flew to Aizawa’s side, outside of the training area.

Everyone looked excited and honestly she was too, but they would need to fake the growth of their ‘quirks’. Djeeta shouldn’t have too much problem, she just needs to change faster. While herself, she’s going to have to speed up her cooldown between summons. Shouldn’t be easy, but she’ll play the part.

But Ectoplasm is so cool! Controlling so many of himself at the same time. Maybe she can try something like that, summon two primal beasts at the same time? But can she even do that? Time to give it a go.

“[Tiamat](https://gbf.wiki/images/9/9a/Tiamat.png)!” she called and Tiamat came out, pushing Ectoplasm’s clone off the platform with her wind. She asked her to stay in place and be prepared when he comes back up, and searched for someone else to come out. Is [Colossus](https://gbf.wiki/images/b/bb/Colossus.png) ready to go?

Before she could even try, Ectoplasm came from behind and she had to jump aside to dodge. Tiamat blew him back again, but she can feel her energy draining really fast. So keeping one out takes extra energy.

Tiamat blew back for another two times before disappearing. So four gusts of wind from Tiamat is all she can manage, on top of having almost all her energy drained? That’s a large setback...

“What are you trying to do?” Ectoplasm stopped beside her and asked.

She stopped panting and took a deep breath. “Um, I tried to see how long I can keep them out, while trying to summon another at the same time, and it turns out I can keep them out for longer than a short task, but it drains all my energy.” she said, having to pause for breath several times.

“Hmm, you’ll have to increase the amount of energy you possess. While doing that, why not-”

A large boom from the distance cut him off and Lyria turned to look, worried it was something big, but it was just one of Bakugou’s large explosions- Oh All Might is here! He looks so tiny from here.

All Might walked over to Midoriya and seemed to be talking to him. Wonder what they’re saying...

Ectoplasm prodded her with his leg. “As I was saying, why not try to summon two of them while increasing your energy by pushing yourself?”

Lyria thought about it and well, it sounds hard but what can she do?

She called Tiamat out again, and manages at least 5 gusts of wind and a swing of a blade from Colossus before she collapsed onto the ground, face down. She felt surprise coming from Djeeta, and Ectoplasm prodding her side, and then she is lifted into a sitting position by gentle familiar hands. She opened her eyes to see Djeeta kneeled in front of her, her surprise gone and her worry coming at full force.

‘Are you okay?’ she let go and signed.

“F-fine, just, pushed too far.” Lyria said in between pants and Djeeta understood, but her worry is still there.

“Are you alright?” All Might is suddenly in front of her with Vyrn floating near his shoulder, also worried.

“I-I’m fine, really.” Lyria said. She turned her gaze when Djeeta started signing.

‘Maybe just try working on energy first?’ Djeeta signed and she nodded. But before she could stand up, All Might placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Our motto is ‘Plus Ultra’, but do be careful. We don’t want you to break yourself, understand?” All Might said sternly and she nodded quickly.

As she stood up, All Might’s hand left her shoulder and he turned to Djeeta. “As the same for you, but also do be careful with your quirk. Weapons are normally restricted to students, but we can’t stop you since it’s part of your quirk.” Djeeta stared at All Might for a second and nodded, and it’s only at that moment that Lyria noticed her completely drenched in sweat.

Lyria shook her head and went back to training. Even though she’s mainly support, she has to do her best to improve and protect Djeeta. She can’t stay as the damsel in distress anymore, especially when Gran and the rest of the crew aren’t here with them.

She won’t let history repeat itself. Even if they’re just actors in this world, she’ll make sure her part influences fate. Hopefully in a good way.

* * *

All things said four days later, everyone had improved in one way or another. Tokoyami has a new special move, Kacchan has a few more new moves, and Izuku himself has entirely changed into his shoot style. It’ll take some time to get used to, but it doesn’t feel like a bother in the slightest.

It was currently break time, and everyone seemed to be showing off their progress. He saw Lyria, Aoyama, and Ashido in a group to the side, the latter two commenting on Lyria’s extra gold armor plating she’s gotten on her costume and her new fingerless gloves.

Izuku was content to just watch everyone as he drank his water when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Djeeta, her quirk [still on](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/leader/job_change/160101_me_1_01.png).

“What’s wrong, Djeeta-san?” he asked and is surprised to see her typing on her phone, until he remembered seeing Vyrn playing with the same phone when they were all training.

_You’re focusing on your legs, right, Midoriya-san?_

He blinked as he read what she typed on a memo. “Yes, why’s that?”

Instead of typing a reply via her phone, she slides it into a hidden pocket and showed him a series of kicks. He doesn’t think he’s too good of a judge, but her footwork and form were as incredible, if not better, than Iida’s. His mouth was open in awe and he feels some of the others were looking this way, but she repeated her moves again, staring and willing him to understand her meaning through the look in her eyes alone.

He tilted his head in confusion until what she is trying to do finally hits him. He tried his best to mimic her moves, and she smiled at his understanding at first, but it turned into a frown and she came closer to gently adjust his form and show him again. The process was repeated for a few times until he got it down.

When they finally actually took a break, he took a good look at her [gauntlets](https://gbf.wiki/images/2/22/Magma_Gauntlet.png) until she deactivated her quirk. The new whistle hanging from her armor surrounding her collarbone and the extendable baton on her side doesn’t escape his notice, but...

“Djeeta-san, why do you have such good footwork when you use gauntlets...?” he asked out of curiosity. She pulled out her phone and typed.

_A kind friend taught me. She said that footwork is important for many things and insisted on teaching me. Who knows, maybe I’ll gain a new job out of it too._

“Oh,” it came out of his mouth automatically. “T-thank you for teaching me, Djeeta-san.”

_It’s no problem. Don’t hesitate to ask me if you ever need help._

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind.” he said and she gave his head a little pat before she made her way to Todoroki, who was leaning against the wall, staring at his hand. It looked like she had a message pre-typed, since she just held the phone up when she reached him. Izuku looked away when Uraraka came his way and started a conversation about various things.

It was after break that he finally had a rough guess as to what Djeeta told Todoroki.

Izuku was practicing his stance (along with the advice Djeeta gave him) and sparring with Ectoplasm’s clone, when an explosion that was definitely not Kacchan’s sounds along with a burst of hot air from the other side of the gym. It sounded different from a typical explosion and it really reminds him of what Todoroki did during their match at the sports festival.

He stopped and turned around to see steam covered all over the area Todoroki trained. A second later Todoroki himself stepped out from it and huffed out a breath of cold air. He looked around and locked eyes with Djeeta, giving her a small smile and a nod. She smiled back with her eyes closed and brought down her sword to Ectoplasm’s clone without even looking.

Izuku smiled to himself and hurriedly turned back to his own training when Ectoplasm prods him. He’ll ask about that move later.

* * *

 A few long days later and their provisional license exam arrives, but Denki feels more excited than nervous. He is so ready to give all he’s learned a proper go. But unfortunately most of the class doesn’t share the same level of excitement he has.

Class 1-A were all settled and the bus was on it’s way when he sees Lyria sitting with her back against the window, twiddling with her bag strap as her eyes were glued to the ground. Djeeta was sitting beside her, but she was having a one-sided, non-verbal conversation with Vyrn and seemed to be too nervous to notice her friend.

Denki pulled himself up with the headrest of the seat in front of him (Eijirou’s) and called out to her with a volume that shouldn’t disturb everyone else, since they’re all chatting amongst themselves.

“Hey Lyria, you nervous?”

She whipped her head around so quickly he’s slightly worried that she’s going to have a sore neck and laughed nervously.

“A li-little bit.” she said, looking everywhere around her. Probably a nervous tick.

He’s not an expert at comforting, but he’s gotta at least try! “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this together!”

“Yeah!” Eijirou suddenly cut in. “We’ll be fine as long as we stick together, right guys?”

“Yeah!” most of them cheered, sans Bakugou and Todoroki, as expected. Shinsou didn’t either but he’s smiling at least.

“I-, I’ll-!” Lyria stopped to take a deep breath. “I’ll do my best!” god that smile is so bright it should be illegal.

Djeeta seemed to be less nervous now too, signing with Vyrn at a slower pace. Good, now to hope to every deity out there that she won’t go solo later, like what Todoroki will probably do later.

Denki took a good look at everyone chatting. Lyria is back into the classic trio of her, Djeeta, and Vyrn. Kouda seemed to be signing to Tokoyami. Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Midoriya were whispering to each other, but it isn’t until he looked down at Eijirou and Bakugou fist bumping when he gets an idea.

“Guys! Let’s wish each other good luck by stacking our hands together!”

“We’re on a moving bus, Kaminari.” Kyouka retorted as usual.

“Sorry, Electrix, but Earphones is right. Maybe we can do... it, when we stop?” Vyrn replied, his eyes not leaving Djeeta’s signing. His nicknames never stop, do they?

“Coome ooon,” he’s very aware he’s whining. “the bus is slow enough, we’ll be fine.”

“I would prefer not to, but I’ll comply if everyone else is willing as well.” Iida said, in his class-president tone of voice.

“Let’s do it!” Mina said, pumping a fist into the air.

“I’ve never done it, but I don’t see why not.” Momo actually agreed with him on something for once!

“I’ll start!” Hagakure exclaimed and before anyone could say anything, she stood up and her uniform sleeves moved.

“Er, Hagakure-” Denki started but he cut himself off when Ojiro put his hand on her’s without error. He has a guess as to how Ojiro knows, but he let it slide as he gets up and joins by putting his hand on top of the now-growing stack.

The others join in one by one. Bakugou is unwillingly (willingly?) dragged by Eijirou. Todoroki seemed lost, but Midoriya grabbed his hand and placed it on the stack, then placed his own onto it. Denki grinned at the two and turned to look at Lyria, Djeeta, and Vyrn.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Bakugou shouted. The ones closest to him grimaced at his volume.

“O-okay!” Lyria squeaked out and placed her small hand on Midoriya’s. Djeeta and Vyrn follow her lead, the flying lizard sitting on her shoulder to reach.

“Class 1-A, we’re all definitely going to pass!” Denki said as he looked over everyone. The rest answered him with equal vigor, if you counted Todoroki’s flat tone and Shinsou’s even more flat tone. Hagakure lowered her hand and then raised it into the air with everyone else’s hands following in perfect harmony.

He saw Aizawa shaking his head at the front seat, but his face still looked at the road ahead of them.

They all returned to their seats before someone fell down or before Aizawa actually scolded them. They went back to their own groups but with increased excitement. Dneki noticed that no one seemed visibly nervous now.

“I have to say, the mood seemed to have lifted.” Yaoyorozu said quietly to him from the seat behind him.

“... Yeah. Nice job.” Kyouka said, a bit hesitantly.

He smiled as he watched everyone showing their excitement in their own ways, before sitting back down in his seat. Sero, who was sitting beside him, raised a hand in the air.

Denki didn’t leave him hanging and eagerly took the high five.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves How's GW going? I'm posting this on the eve of Lunar Chinese New Year before I get swamped with visiting and die, so enjoy!

When they step out of the bus, they’re greeted by the sight of a huge structure. Aizawa said it was this place’s national stadium or something. Djeeta has never heard of something like this in all her skyfaring life, that’s for sure.

“Remember, if you can pass and obtain your provisional license, then you will cease to be mere eggs and hatch into chicks... into semi-pros. So give it your all.” he said and the rest cheered. What is with the chick analogies? She’s heard quite enough from Vane already- and Lyria’s giggling beside her. Lyria whispered it to Vyrn, who was in her hands, and he snorts.

“Say it with me now, Plus...”

“Ultra!!” an incredibly loud voice that she doesn’t recognize joined the cheer. The boy is tall and-, well, generally large in the size department. He wore a similar simple white button up shirt and an unfamiliar hat. His sudden appearance startled Lyria into taking half a step back.

“Don’t go crashing the circles of outsiders without invitation, Inasa.” another male voice said. He stood a distance away, and she can only see short hair from where she stood.

“Ahh, you’re right! Please accept my sincerest apologies!!” ‘Inasa’ shouted as he bowed far enough to ram his head against the hard floor. Lyria’s shock fuels her own and makes her tense up in her spot.

“What’s up with this guy? He’s totally the type who just gets through everything by being intensely chipper!” Kaminari exclaimed and she couldn’t agree more as her heart beat gradually slowed back down.

The other students expressed their awe at the group’s appearance and Djeeta blinked as she listened to Bakugou explain. So Shiketsu academy is as good as Yuuei? So even schools fight for business in this world? That’s...

Before she can finish her thought, she and Lyria both grimace as the ‘Inasa’ guy shouted again. About it being a pleasure to compete against them and stuff. Goodness, and she thought Iida was loud enough, this guy’s volume is even worse. How do his classmates deal with him?

“Yoarashi Inasa.” Aizawa muttered. Before Vyrn could ask, Hagakure beat him to it.

So even though he got the spot, he declined and went to another school? Midoriya said that he’s the same age as them too. He doesn’t finish his sentence, but she understands his line of thought. That guy’s strong. She can’t say he’ll be stronger than Todoroki though, since he’s grown too.

“Eraser? Eraser is that you?” a female voice shouted and Djeeta turned to see a lady that seems to know Aizawa? His replies to her are all full of exasperation though.

Thank goodness for Midoriya’s hero knowledge. So she’s a pro hero named Miss Joke that uses jokes to deal with villians, that’s, certainly one way to do it. God, they’ve been here for some time and she _still_ can’t wrap her head around everything, contrary to Lyria’s belief.

Ah, she’s a teacher, and her students are all a year older than them. The guy named Shindou is coming her way, when Lyria takes a step back and hides behind her. She turned to look at her in concern but can’t get a reply in quick enough before he forcefully grabbed her hand to shake.

“I’ve never seen you two before.” he said, “Regardless, I wish you good luck!”

Djeeta gave him a polite nod and he’s on his way with the other students. It’s only after Bakugou slaps his hand away that Lyria tugs on her shirt.

“I don’t trust him,” Lyria whispered. “and Bakugou’s observant, so let’s keep an eye on Shindou and his friends in the test.”

Djeeta nodded, but before she can sign anything back, Aizawa’s calling them to hurry. She walked beside the rest and glanced over to the teachers, just in time for Miss Joke to say something worrying.

“Did you not... tell them, Eraser?” she can’t really hear her, but she’s certain that’s what she said by the way her lips moved. Djeeta furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

But before she can get hung up on that question, they’re all herded to the changing room.

* * *

After changing into their gear, listening to the explanation and getting their targets and balls, the walls of the room they’re in suddenly fall down to reveal a really, really big field. How many different terrains _are_ there? Vyrn must be having a field day up there sitting with Aizawa.

As Djeeta helped Lyria fasten her targets, she sees Bakugou and Kirishima running in one direction, and Todoroki in another. She clicked her tongue and stayed in the group with the rest, Lyria right beside her. They’re running in the rocky terrain, and Midoriya is talking to Uraraka. She kept quiet and listened, but she can _feel_ it. The students are hiding near them, their malicious auras practically staining the air.

“Everyone! Be careful!” Lyria noticed her discomfort and relayed the message, right as Midoriya finished talking, with two seconds left.

“1!”

“Start!”  
  
The announcement echoed, but Djeeta paid it no attention as students appeared from almost every blockage in front of them. The Shindou guy is saying something, but she has no time to pay attention as she grabbed a handful of the back of Shinsou’s costume and dragged him back from the line of fire, cutting him off in his talking.

It was precisely after this action that everything went to hell.

Countless balls flew through the air, rushing straight towards them. Some seem enhanced, surrounded with flame or flew with incredible speed. A couple of them even have wings on them.

The action is automatic, she grabbed her baton, extended it, and proceeded to swing it like how Zeta swings her spear, into a circle to act as a shield. A few balls are repelled, and embed themselves into a few nearby large rocks.

“Let’s stick close and move as one!” Midoriya shouted. Djeeta looked over at Lyria, and they both nod to each other. Djeeta changed into her [Hermit](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/leader/job_change/130201_wa_1_01.png) set and slammed the end of the [Majestic Royal Pole](https://gbf.wiki/images/8/89/Majestic_Royal_Pole.png) onto the ground in preparation. Lyria took a stable stance and raised her arms, determination in her eyes.

Shindou’s saying something again and it comes to her unbidden that of course they were aiming for them from the start. Lyria’s gut instinct is almost never wrong.

“The balls went underground!” Midoriya suddenly shouted.

“Stay back, everyone! I’ll do it!” Jirou replied, plugged her jacks into the little speakers on her hands and held them against the floor. The soundwaves crumble the ground, revealing the hardened balls coming straight for Uraraka.

She yelped when she noticed, and Ashido takes care of them with a wall of acid. Tokoyami sees the opening and clothed with Dark Shadow, sends a hand with a ball right on his palm at their opponents. The girl dodges by retracting her entire upper body into her lower body, and Djeeta pushed her surprise aside for more important matters.

Oh, they’re announcing everything? That’s just going to make everyone even more desperate than they already are. Probably to test how calm they are in a crisis.

More balls are repelled by all of them until she hears something that makes her lose her focus.

“Out of the way, guys! Their defense is too solid, I’ll break it!” Shindou shouted, crouched and had his hands against the ground.

The next second, the terrain shook. Causing the ground to open up and rocks to fly everywhere. It caused her to lose her footing and all she can hear around her is various screams, but one stands out.

“Djeeta!” Lyria screamed and tried reaching for her. Djeeta tried her best to reach back, but the ground doesn’t stop shaking, and she falls and falls. Further and further away from Lyria.

When the ground finally settles and she stops falling, everything around her is silent. Djeeta shakily stood up with her staff and cut herself off from sighing. She definitely can’t call out to anyone, what with her damaged vocal cords. But even if she did, her enemies will come for her first. Lyria doesn’t seem nearby either, she was somewhere to her southeast quite a distance away. And it’s not like she knows where the rest of th- her classmates are.

With no other choice, she turned to her southeast and started walking. She hears shouting in the distance, but nothing close to her. She takes the chance to actually pay attention to the announcement. About 50 students have passed already-, now it’s 51. Hopefully there’s enough spaces for the entire class to pass.

She stopped in place when she heard footsteps other than her own. Sounds like there’s a couple of people ahead. She doesn’t have much time to think when a head pops out from the rock a distance in front of her.

“There’s someone here!” the student shouted. She cursed internally as three more people appeared with their quirks ready.

“Get her!” one of the students shouted and hurled a large rock towards her. One stands in place and the other two sent their own projectiles flying. She jumped and blasted a burst of wind underneath her, launching her into the air.

Now that she’s airborne, she can worry less about dodging. The four are relatively close, if she can just...

She swung her staff sideways three times in rapid succession and the wind surrounds the four in a dome. She launches herself towards it and lets the wind take her. She can barely see with the wind making her fly around so chaotically, and with slight difficulty, she pulls a ball out from her hidden pocket.

The four are covering their eyes, and one of them had the smart idea to toss a projectile into the mess. She bats the projectile away with her staff and makes the wind dome smaller. As the four crowded together, she used the ball in her left hand to touch their targets. She finished off two of them before launching herself out of the dome and dispelling the wind.

She landed on the ground right as her targets lit up, with the announcer calling 57. She pays no attention to the group, but instead does to the robotic voice from one of her targets.

“Now that you’ve passed, please head to the Anteroom.” it said. She took a step before pausing when she felt distress from Lyria. She must still be by herself in that general direction.

She turned towards that direction and swung her staff. A gentle breeze flew in that direction and she also sent a wave of calmness, determination, and hope over to her. She stayed in place until she felt Lyria calm down.

“Please head to the Anteroom.” the voice repeated and she lowered her staff and followed the bent sign towards the Anteroom. The Anteroom turns out to be a square room with tables, chairs, refreshments and the keys to remove the targets.

She looked around to see who she knows has passed, but the only person she spots is Todoroki sitting on a chair against the wall. Yoarashi is yelling from the other side of the room, but she ignores him as she fills a plastic cup with water. She waves and waited for Todoroki to look up, then points at the water she’s holding.

He looked to be in thought for a moment and nodded, but holds his fingers to about half the cup. Djeeta nodded, filled another cup only half full and passed it to him on the way. She gave him a smile and sat down on the chair beside him, letting out a deep breath as she let her feet rest. It crossed her mind that she should change back into her hero costume and when she does, Todoroki tapped her shoulder and hands her the key to remove the targets.

She gladly took it from him and removed the targets by just touching the keys to them. She left the key and her cup on her seat, tossed the targets into the large box that was labeled ‘Targets’ in the corner, and returned the balls onto the shelf as labeled.

Djeeta took a few gulps of her water when she sat back down and looked over to Todoroki. He seemed to be in thought. She tapped his shoulder and signed ‘Something wrong?’ in this world’s sign language. Deciding to keep her signs simple so Todoroki understood.

“No, it’s just...” he paused. “That guy in the hat has been giving me strange looks.” he said as he pointed to Yoarashi on the opposite side of the room.

She blinked a few times. ‘But you didn’t do anything?’ she signed. At least, she didn’t see anything happen between them within today.

“I didn’t.” he replied, confirming her suspicions. She lowered her hands in thought.

‘Maybe try asking him?’ she would try asking in his place, but there’s a high chance Yoarashi doesn’t know sign language. And she would rather not have Todoroki translate for her, since he’s the target of the guy’s strange stares. She really should’ve asked the support department to attach something for communication to her utility belt.

Todoroki turned to stare at Yoarashi for another moment. “I will.” he said, and tacked on a “later” after a few seconds. She looked at him for a moment and sighed, taking another sip of her water.

The auto sliding doors opened to Tsuyu, Shouji, and Jirou helping a sweating Yaoyorozu. She perked up and waved to get their attention. Tsuyu and Shouji took the seats beside her and Yaoyorozu went for the water, one for herself and handing another to Tsuyu.

“Man, that wasn’t easy!” Jirou whined after taking a deep breath. Djeeta waved to get her attention.

‘What happened?’ she signed and Jirou elaborated. Best to get their lingering frustration out right now, she doubts their break will last forever.

She listened to Jirou ramble, unable to hear the announcements that were being muffled by the walls of the room, but she feels more distress from Lyria. She sent another wave of calmness and prayed that they’ll all make it soon.

* * *

The amount of places left has been dropping swiftly, and Lyria is starting to panic.

She doesn’t know if Djeeta has passed yet, but she’s not moving on the other side, so she must’ve passed. The wave of calmness, determination, and hope that washed over here along with a small breeze wore off a while ago. She knows Djeeta is helping her, so she can’t let herself be too distressed, or else she’ll definitely make a mistake and throw her chances away.

She was checking her surroundings for a while, and looked to the mountain of rubble. Without further thought, she started to climb up it. If her surrounding check was fine, she won’t be bothered and she’ll have a higher vintage point to see where everyone is. Luckily, her assumption was correct and she pulled herself up with one last heave.

She laid low and slowly peeked her head over the rock she was hiding behind and- oh dear, now that’s a mess.

Lyria can’t count so many moving people, but it’s a lot of people, fighting on one small and ruined rock area. It’s complete chaos, with quirks, people, rocks, and projectiles flying everywhere at random. It’s like watching a group of knights and monsters duking it out, except more safe because it’s not life or death.

“Holy smokes that was fast! Eight have cleared in one fell sweep! There are 12 places left!” the announcement boomed. Oh no. Should she go over there? But it’s such a mess that she’s afraid she’ll be swallowed up and taken out in less than a second.

She hesitated for a moment more, right until a familiar, bright beam shoots from the center of the mess. That’s Aoyama’s beam! He must be calling for help! She needs to get there, and quick.

“[Cybele](https://gbf.wiki/images/f/f8/Cybele.png)!” she called, and Cybele appears in front of her with a graceful bow. Lyria climbed on top of the lady’s beast friend and held onto the back of the golden saddle.

“Please take me to where the beam is!” she said and with a nod from both of them, the beast jumps from the makeshift mountain and bounded towards the still shining beam.

Right as she got there, a flock of pigeons descend from the sky. Cybele paid them no heed and rushed right through them.

“Now!” Lyria said and with a crack of Cybele’s whip, shining powder falls onto the battlefield. The powder created vines that sprouted from the ground, completely binding some people and making the rest trip.

Cybele skidded to a stop beside Iida and Aoyama, and Lyria hopped out before she vanished. “Hurry!” Lyria said and tapped a bound person’s targets with a ball in hand. She turned to see Hagakure’s light show had affected quite an amount of people, so she rushed over and got one last target. Her targets all light up the moment she does.

She stepped back to let the rest be finished off, and right as Aoyama and Iida pass, she hears the loudest “Zero left!” she has ever heard in her life. She smiled as everyone calmed down, and walked over to Aoyama.

“Aoyama-san, are you okay?” she asked.

“Why, I’m fine! I’m still twinkling, am I not?” Aoyama’s voice broke a little as he said it, but Lyria chose to ignore it.

“Yes! You’re twinkling as bright as a star!” she said as she walked beside the two towards the Anteroom, which is about where Djeeta is. Her smile became bigger when the rest of the class joined alongside her.

They reach the Anteroom, and Lyria tackled Djeeta the moment she saw her. The rest are cheering happily as the entire class managed to pass the first stage.

“We all made it!” she said as she pulled her face back. Djeeta nodded and smiled, probably effected by her relief and excitement.

“Lyria-kun! Please get your targets off and return the balls before doing anything else!” Iida shouted with a bit more enthusiasm than usual as he took his own targets off.

“Okay, coming!” she replied and crossed the room. Right after she took off her targets and placed the balls onto the shelf, the large television on the wall switched on and they were all called to attention. She watched the screen as people started murmuring and she swears she saw a little light on the tall building over there.

Before she can point it out to Djeeta, the sound of explosions came from the small speakers of the television and buildings begun to collapse. One after another the explosions rang, until the entire field was no better than a bunch of ruins.

What the announcer said went in one ear and out another, but she got the basics down just by listening to everyone else’s questions and answers.

“There are people there...” Shouji said. Lyria squinted at the screen and she can certainly see what Satou is yelling about.

But the announcer explained the company and what to expect, albeit vaguely. Now that they have a ten minute break, she can finally sit down and relax for a moment. She took a seat beside Kouda after Djeeta handed her a cup of water. The rest seem to be talking and cooling down, which she can understand, after that first round that they got through.

She felt confusion from Djeeta and turned to see what she was looking, to see the guy covered in hair from the other school talking to Bakugou. But she wasn’t focusing on what they were talking, she seemed to be paying close attention to who Lyria recalls is Yoarashi.

She watched as Todoroki walked over, asked what she knows is a simple question, only for Yoarashi to spit his disdain at him. When Midoriya took a step forward and called his name, Djeeta was suddenly a few steps behind him, radiating worry.

Lyria blinked a few times then turned to Kouda, and he shook his head in reply to her unspoken question. Right as she lifted her hands up to sign, a loud ringing noise resounded throughout the room, followed by the announcer.

She jumped up immediately and got to Djeeta’s side quickly. As soon as the building’s walls started falling down, Djeeta changed back into her Hermit outfit and pressed Lyria close to her with her free arm. Her other arm holding her staff tightly. Lyria held onto Djeeta’s arm with her hands.

“Start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also I may have a Mordred/Arthur + Lancelot/Vane thing in the works and I'm wondering if anyone would want to read it when it's out? I started it as an insight to the crew this Djeeta leads and it turned into romance...... so I'm undecided if I'll post it)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, did you know that SR Vane’s first fate episode is literally named ‘All for One, and One For All’? I screamed into the heavens when I noticed.

Once there was enough room, Djeeta launched them into the air, keeping a distance above their classmates with a layer of wind blowing from below and behind them. She is incredibly thankful that Lyria is very light despite her appetite.

“For the time being, let’s head towards the closest cityscape and move as a team as much as possible!” Midoriya shouted and Djeeta nodded, despite him not being able to see her.

She kept them hovered in the air as the injured kid (if she recalled correctly, they were the HUCs) gave them an entire preparatory talk. She couldn’t look down much in fear of slamming her chin onto Lyria’s head, but she watched from the corner of her eyes as Midoriya’s entire demeanor changed in an instant, and they were told to go on ahead.

“Roger!” Lyria shouted for her and they were moving again. They both heard what Shouji said and Lyria shouted.

“We’ll go by ourselves!”

“Be careful!” Iida shouted back and Lyria nodded before Djeeta flew them in front of a forest area being searched by a small group. She let Lyria down first then landed beside her. Lyria immediately rushed into a side of the forest that the other people weren’t covering.

“Is anyone here!?” Lyria shouted as she looked around. Djeeta walked close beside her and grabbed Lyria’s shoulder when she sees an old lady stuck under a pile of fallen trees.

The two hurried to the lady and Djeeta realized that the lady’s lower body was stuck thanks to at least three fallen tree trunks. Lyria kneeled down and held the lady’s hand tightly.

“Can you tell me what hurts?” Lyria asked as Djeeta scanned their surroundings. The trees weren’t too big, and the other people in the nearby area seem to be busy with their own tasks.

“My... head hurts, and, I-I can’t... move my legs.” the old lady said slowly. Lyria looked around them before turning to Djeeta.

“Do you think you can lift it without affecting her legs?” she asked. Djeeta took another good look at the trunks and nodded. Waving her staff, she slowly and carefully removed the tree trunks one by one. She placed the trunks and her staff aside as she gently pulled the lady into a better position.

Lyria let the lady rest on her lap so Djeeta could free her hands. ‘Should I give her a lift to the first-aid station?’ she signed.

Lyria shook her head. “I don’t think it’s safe to transport her by wind.” she looked down in thought for a second until she lifts her head up, probably with an idea.

“Leave this to me. [Siren](https://gbf.wiki/images/0/0a/Siren.png)!” she said and summoned the winged beast that stood taller than the trees around them.

“Siren, please bring this lady to the first-aid station. Be careful with her legs and head, and sing a calming song if that’s okay with you!” Lyria said and Siren nodded as their harp disappeared, they cradled the old lady with both of their hands and took to the skies, singing softly all the while. Djeeta heard the lady shout something, but her voice was drowned out by Siren’s song.

The two continued searching the forest and helped a few more HUCs. As [Morrigna](https://gbf.wiki/images/e/ee/Morrigna.png), the three winged guardians, carried another HUC off, they hear a loud explosion from quite a distance away.

“Villains have appeared out of the woodworks to give chase! All would-be heroes on the scene, kindly suppress the villains while at the same time continuing relief efforts.” the announcement said.

“Vi-villains!?” Lyria screamed and Djeeta swiftly jumped and launched herself into the air, hovering for a moment to see the said villains right near the first-aid station. There’s someone rushing towards the ringleader, and a small group also rushing behind them.

She signed to Lyria the moment she landed on the ground. ‘They’re right by the first-aid station, some of the closer heroes are rushing towards it, but I don’t think they can handle such a large group.’

“Then can you look around this forest by air? That way we can clear this area faster and head over there once we’re done!” Lyria said quickly and Djeeta nodded as she went into the air again, immediately nudging Lyria with their soul link and pointing to two HUCs a distance ahead.

As Siren flew to the evacuating first-aid with the two HUCs in their hands, another person nearby turned to see Lyria.

“We’ll handle the rest of the search, you two seem strong, so leave this area to us and go!” they shouted as a few more people helped a HUC in the distance.

Lyria looked towards Djeeta and they both nodded. “Understood! Thank you!” Lyria said with a bow, before she was scooped up into the air by Djeeta, and off to the villains they go.

As they got closer to the villains, Djeeta sees a small area of the ground shook thanks to Shindou, and a green blur that’s definitely Midoriya.

“Drop me by Yoarashi, Djeeta!” Lyria suddenly said. All she feels from her is confidence, so she quickly obeys then launched herself straight to where she sees someone on the ground, making sure to go around the fire tornado.

Djeeta landed and skidded right until she’s beside Todoroki’s body on the ground. She eyes the projectiles coming straight for him, pulled her staff close and shouted in her heart right as the colored orbs of each element swirled around the head of her staff.

‘Aether Blast!’

She swung and sent the orbs flying. The orbs swallowed the projectiles with them and crashed into each other, causing a colorful explosion that shoved the villains away, right into Midoriya’s swinging leg.

“Djeeta-san!” Midoriya shouted when he saw her. She gave him a nod and a glance at Todoroki’s unmoving body, then paused when she hears the monologue.

She widened her eyes when she looks through the tornado and sees the villain splashing water on himself. Right as the shockwave blows her away, she grabbed their soul link and with all her remaining energy, sent a single word into Lyria’s mind.

‘Water.’

* * *

Lyria stopped right beside Yoarashi and kneeled down. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder without jostling his body.

“Can you move?” she asked and he widened his eyes at her, but said nothing. He’s probably putting all his power into maintaining the tornado. She can’t move him or else the tornado will disappear, so the only choice she has is to keep the villain away from him. Easier said than done.

All the heroes are dealing with the crowd of villains on the other side. Some of them are her classmates, and Djeeta is still right by Todoroki, from where her Aether Blast came from.

Lyria stood up and readied herself, and as the shockwave pushed Djeeta away, a single word echoed into her mind.

‘Water.’

The villain must’ve powered up with water! She reached and was about to call Aquamarine Carbuncle to cut some damage for Djeeta, but then she saw Midoriya flying towards the villain with a leg raised.

She shook her head and instead latched onto the primal that is strong against water and also can be counted on to support Midoriya. “[Yggdrasil](https://gbf.wiki/images/b/b2/Yggdrasil_%28Summon%29.png)!”

The protector of the forest materialized in front of her, floating above the ground. Lyria looked at Yggdrasil and she understood her immediately. Turning to face the villain, Yggdrasil raised her hands and swallowed up the villain’s legs with the ground.

“Please, sir, back away from them!” Midoriya shouted as he kicked, and the villain held up his hand to block him. Lyria had the same thought as Yggdrasil and with a wave of her hand, a spike made from earth extended from the ground and headed right towards the villain’s chest.

The villain dodged it just in time, but the movement gives Midoriya an opening-

A loud bell sound rang through the air.

“Ahem, ehm, now we’re announcing that since all of the stationed HUCs have been evacuated out of the danger zone. As such, do pardon us, but we shall be taking the liberty of ending the Provisional License exam here. It’s all over!” the announcement said.

“That’s it? The end?” Lyria heard Midoriya shout, and she lets herself fall onto the ground as Yggdrasil disappeared.

“After the final tally, we shall present the results at this very site. Those who are hurt, go to the infirmary... everyone else, change your clothes and stand by.”

Lyria felt relief flow through her being, and Djeeta’s too. They did their best, now the only thing they can do is help Yoarashi and Todoroki, and hope for the best.

* * *

After everyone healed up and a quick change, all one hundred participants were gathered in front of a hastily set up stage on a part of the stadium that wasn’t used for the terrain. Everyone around her is nervous, and Djeeta understands the feeling. Lyria is also a bundle of nerves, so she’s bouncing in place right beside her.

When the tired announcer climbed up the stairs to the stage, Djeeta braced herself.

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for all your efforts, you are to be commended for holding out for so long. Now, we shall be showing the results...” the announcer said and Djeeta held her hands tightly together. “but before that, a word.” she loosened her grip.

“Regarding the grading method...” the announcer went on to explain just that. If she can hazard a guess, it was probably to quell the failing people from saying that the system is unfair.

“Those of you who passed will be listed in alphabetical order. Please check to make sure your name is on the list...” The announcer said and she tightened her hands as the screen switched on to reveal the long list of people who passed.

Multiple shouts of varying emotion sounded from all over her, but she ignored it all as she searched for ‘To’. When she found it, she let her hands down and exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She closed her eyes and opened again and yes, her name is still there. She passed.

“We passed!” Lyria screamed. Djeeta turned to face her but raised her arms up instinctively when Lyria jumped into her for a hug. She spun her around before Lyria’s feet touched the ground again, letting their souls dance in joy for a moment. Lyria must’ve found her name quickly, since her ‘first name’ started with ‘Ao’. She heard Bakugou’s rage filled reply that confirmed he didn’t pass in the front.

Lyria continued giggling in joy and Djeeta looked to the board again. Most of their class passed. But after swiping her eyes through the ‘To’ section again, she glanced towards Todoroki, who was standing a bit away from them.

Yoarashi walked over and rammed his head to the floor again, in apology for... something. She didn’t know what happened between them during the rescue round, but it must’ve been serious to make both of them fail.

“Todoroki-san...” Lyria still gripped Djeeta’s hands, but she had settled down and was also looking at the sight of their downcast friend.

“Ahem, yes, has everybody had a chance to check whether they’re up there?” the announcer said after clearing their throat. “Now we’ll be distributing your individual printouts. They contain the details of your evaluations, so please peruse them.”

Djeeta received hers and nodded in thanks before reading it. She got 65 points and it seems most of her points were docked due to her lack of verbal communication and not being careful enough with her own ‘quirk’. She can’t do anything to help the first factor, but she could benefit from being more careful...

Lyria was reading hers and Djeeta read hers above her shoulder. She got 88 points. Her points were docked due to using primals as transport, since they’re deemed unsafe by the HUCs, but that was the only factor, which is why her points are so high.

Her thoughts were cut off by the announcer explaining everything, from what it means to the ones who’ve passed, and the one’s that haven’t. It seems that everyone that failed the second phase all have a chance by passing another test after special lessons? It’s a good thing they passed, they don’t have time.

“Wow, way to go Todoroki!” Midoriya exclaimed as he walked towards him.

“I’ll... I’ll catch up with you guys.” Todoroki said as he looked at his friends. When Djeeta made eye contact with him, she mouthed ‘do your best’ to him. Lyria peeked out from behind her and gave a blinding smile.

It’s the least they can do before they leave.

* * *

Izuku kept checking his phone after he sent the message to All Might and his mom. His mom replied after about half an hour, expressing her happiness at his achievement. But All Might hasn’t replied yet, so he can’t be blamed for his consistent phone checking every two minutes.

Uraraka giggled at him when he checked it for the forth time, but otherwise didn’t say anything about it. She was talking to Tsuyu and trading stories of what happened. The two seemed to be stuck in their own world beside him.

Iida was opposite him, trying his best to maintain some semblance of order in their bus, but no one was listening, as expected. Kacchan was being teased again, and he’s yelling in retaliation. Even Aizawa seemed pleased, he was smiling when he entered, but he’s hiding it by watching the road now.

His eyes stopped on the sight of Djeeta and Lyria, signing to each other in that type of sign that only they know. He never did figure out what type of sign language Djeeta was using, even after a long session of internet searching. Vyrn is sitting on Djeeta’s lap, offering his words now and then.

He watched for a few more moments, but he still didn’t know what the three were signing, so he gave up. The great teasing of Kacchan has stopped for now, and everyone involved dissolved into excited chatter.

“I’m going to bake a celebration cake later, so what flavor do you guys want?” Satou suddenly spoke up and asked.

“Chocolate!” Ashido yelled.

“Strawberry!” Kaminari then yelled. It then proceeded into a mini debate involving several people (unsurprisingly, including Lyria) before they all settled on chocolate. The chatter reverted back right after Satou’s question was answered and everything seemed back to the usual, except for one particular thing.

“Todoroki-kun?” Izuku gently called as to not startle Todoroki, who is staring at Djeeta, Lyria and Vyrn. He had his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the three sign, and Izuku knew Todoroki wouldn’t be staring like that if he didn’t have something on his mind.

Todoroki blinked and turned to Izuku. “What, Midoriya?” he said, a bit louder than Izuku’s tone.

“Is something wrong?” Izuku asked, putting all his concern into his voice. Todoroki broke eye contact and looked to the floor of the bus, his furrowed eyebrows still unchanging.

“I... don’t know. I just have a bad feeling.” Todoroki said after a moment, unable to untangle his confusion even after voicing it out. Izuku tilted his head in similar confusion as Todoroki stared at the ground for a moment longer. Gut feelings are vague and sometimes for no reason, is Todoroki’s bad feeling maybe from failing the exam? Or is he subconsciously dreading En-

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not important.” Todoroki cut his thoughts off with that one sentence and glanced at the signing trio before tearing his eyes away.

Izuku took a glance at them as well, but he couldn’t brush off Todoroki’s gut feeling as easily as he did. The thought continued to bother him all the way back to the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's May. I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS I got into college in March and I've been dying ever since. _(: 3 
> 
> Also I probably don't need to say this at This Point but I take ten thousand liberties with Lyria and Djeeta's connection. ><; Anyway enjoy this chapter that starts the divergence from the bnha manga plot!!!

Trying to stay awake for hours past curfew wasn’t an easy task. Djeeta understood this, which is precisely why they were texting each other in an attempt to keep each other awake, talking about mundane things.

Vyrn is asleep on her bed. She’ll try to wake him up when they go and if he can’t open his eyes, she’ll just stuff him in her enchanted bag. I’ll be better than trying to keep a sleepy Vyrn from making too much noise.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and closed her eyes again, feeling for the auras in the building. Ever since Lyria linked her soul with her, she’s been able to do a few things a normal human wouldn’t be able to do, and this was just one of them.

Most of their classmates seem to be in bed, except for Midoriya, and Bakugou, who aren’t even in their rooms. Aizawa was still awake as usual, sitting in his room. She saw Midoriya and Bakugou leaving a bit before curfew and Aizawa had left the dorms for a minute before going back to his room, but as long as they don’t bump into any of them, they’ll be fine.

She was jolted out of her concentration by her phone vibrating in her hands. Lyria sent a message.

Lyria [23:04]  
Can we go now?

Djeeta stared at her screen and confirmed again that Aizawa was in his room, and sent a simple ‘Yes, get your supplies and meet me at the stairs’. She stored her phone in a smaller pocket on the front of her bag, and went to try and wake Vyrn up. After a few failed attempts, she grabbed him and placed him inside her bag, making sure to put her hoodie on top of him. Both to give him warmth and also to muffle any sounds he might make if he wakes up.

Putting her backpack on and wearing her socks, she gently opened her door, got out, then closed it. She made sure to lock it just in case and walked to the stairs to see Lyria waiting and ready. Djeeta gave her a pat on her head and opened the door.

They made it outside, stopped at the quiet spot she once sat, and the two put their shoes on. Djeeta changed into her [Sorcerer](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/leader/job_change/130101_wa_1_01.png) set with her [Black Ouroboros](https://gbf.wiki/images/a/a5/Black_Ouroboros.png) in hand, ready to cast Blind on all the cameras they might come across. She knew where they were, since she’s walked the path to their classroom so many times.

Lyria stuck close as they went into the unlit building, hugging Djeeta’s hand as she walked. Well, she is scared of the dark. Djeeta really wanted to create a small fire on her staff so she can see better, but she had already blinded several cameras, and she still needed her magic to get their costumes, so she stopped herself from doing it.

When they got to their classroom, Lyria gently slid the door open just enough for a finger to go through, and Djeeta sent a Blind to the camera in the corner of the ceiling. Once she felt it hit, Lyria opened the door fully and they went inside before closing.

Djeeta went for the hidden compartments that had their costumes and Lyria stayed in place, taking one last look around. Djeeta tapped her staff on the drawer that held their costumes with her magic and the drawers opened. She waved Lyria over and she stuffed their costumes into her (thankfully bottomless) bag. With another tap, the drawers pushed themselves back into the wall, like they were never touched at all.

And now for the last step in Yuuei, getting out without being found. She poked Lyria in the side and signed.

‘You ready?’

Lyria took another glance around the classroom before giving a firm nod. Djeeta knows that Lyria really liked being in school, since she never had the chance to, after all. And if she was being honest, she was attached to the place as well.

But she shoved those thoughts out of the way with a deep breath, and off they went. They had to be quick since her Blind spell only lasted for so long on those cameras, and due to their hurry they almost run into someone, but Djeeta pulled Lyria back at the last second when she felt All Might, Midoriya, and Bakugou. They peeked from their spot to see the latter two battered and bruised.

When the three disappeared from their sight, Lyria looked at her, worry in her eyes. She had no choice but to shrug in reply. She was worried too, but it wasn’t like they could do anything at this point.

Lyria looked away and stood up, signing ‘Let’s go’ with her hands. Djeeta nodded and after a few moments, they were out Yuuei’s compounds. She made sure she re-locked the side gate and cast a Veil (that Katalina taught her) on themselves. When she was done, she noticed Lyria staring up at the tall Yuuei buildings.

Djeeta gave one last look at the buildings and tugged Lyria away. The similarly veiled off portal was in an alley not far from where they were, but it would be safer not to go through it, least it closed on them. The portal seemed to be more of a ‘number of use’ and not a ‘amount of time opened’, but she didn’t want to risk it.

She changed into her [Hermit](http://game-a.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/img/sp/assets/leader/job_change/130201_wa_1_01.png) set again and with a wave of her staff, they were off to the rooftops. The hunt begins.

 

* * *

 

Izuku still woke up earlier than most of his classmates, despite sleeping later than he usually did thanks to the fight with Kacchan last night. He may be on house arrest, but that’s no reason to forgo his daily exercise. Especially when he’s already going to miss three days of class.

He met Todoroki in the common room and there they went, two rounds of jogging around the dorm buildings. Iida rarely joined them on schooldays, since he wakes up even earlier for his daily rounds, so Izuku is usually with Todoroki or by himself. Todoroki barely talks during their jogs, but Izuku doesn’t mind. He mostly does the talking when it comes to Todoroki anyway.

After finishing their exercises and showering, Izuku went to the kitchen for a glass of juice. When he entered the kitchen, Iida was eating at the dining table, but Djeeta was nowhere to be found.

That’s odd. She’s usually awake with Vyrn on her head and making hot milk at this time. Oh well, she must’ve been tired from the provisional exam.

He placed a glass on the counter and started rummaging the refrigerator for juice, but her absence is nagging at him, as if trying to tell him that something is horribly wrong.

“Hey, Iida-kun?” Izuku called as he poured his juice.

“Yes, Midoriya-kun?” Iida finished swallowing his cereal before speaking.

“Have you seen Djeeta-san around?” He shoved the carton of juice back in its spot and took a gulp of his glass full of juice.

“Now that you mention it, no. She’s usually up by now, is she not?” Iida replied after another mouthful of cereal.

“Yeah, it’s odd.” Izuku said. By now some of the rest have started waking up, evident by Satou entering the kitchen.

“Maybe she’s just tired from the provisional exam.” Iida said as he finished his own glass of juice.

“... Maybe.” Izuku absently said, the feeling of ‘wrong’ still nagging at him.

He only started vacuuming the common room after mostly everyone was awake. He’s definitely leaving one side of the room for Kacchan, but he’s still going to get a head start on it.

“Hey, Midoriya? Why are you cleaning the common room?” Kirishima asked as he entered said common room.

“I’m-, I’m on house arrest. For fighting with Kacchan last night.” Izuku forced out with a lowered head, slightly embarrassed and very guilty.

“You got in a fight with Bakugou!?” Ashido shouted as she walked over.

“House arrest!?” Hagakure shouted at the same time. Izuku’s head sunk even lower as his embarrassment grew.

“How idiotic!” “Nonsense!” “Unbelievable!” and more rang from the kitchen, along with a growl that’s definitely Kacchan’s.

As the rest in the kitchen discuss about their... less than heroic stunt, Yaoyorozu suddenly asked loudly, her voice traveling all the way to even the common room.

“Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen Djeeta-san, Lyria-san, and Vyrn-san?”

“No.” “Haven’t seen them.” “Nope.” were said by Tokoyami, Ojirou and Kaminari respectively, among other variations of ‘no’ by the rest of their classmates.

“Have they not woken up yet?” Kirishima asked as he went back to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink. Iida stopped right at the front door to listen in.

“They’re going to be late if they don’t wake up soon.” Todoroki said as he munched on his toast.

“That’s strange.” Tsuyu said as she put away her plate.

“I’m gonna go check on them!” Uraraka said and trotted to the elevator, Ashido said a ‘wait up!’ as she followed her. Izuku closed the vacuum and glanced at them until they disappeared into the corridor, the same bad feeling not leaving him all the while.

He assumed the rest went back to eating as they waited, but he’s sure everything is silent when he heard hurried footsteps from the stairs to the common room.

“Guys! Red alert!” Ashido shouted as Uraraka stopped to catch her breath. By now most of the people in the kitchen have come out to the common room.

“They’re not in their rooms!” Uraraka said frantically after she caught her breath.

Shouts of surprise and disbelief resounded from everyone. Some started to panic, but Yaoyorozu was composed. Iida rushed from the door to the rest to calm everyone down.

“Describe everything you can think of.” Yaoyorozu ordered, the gears in her mind probably already moving.

“We tried calling their phones first, but when they didn’t pick up, I knocked Lyira’s door, but she didn’t open, so Mina-chan tried to open the door, and it was unlocked! So we walked in, but the room was empty! So then we went to Djeeta’s room and it was locked, so I had to knock it down, and Djeeta’s gone too!” Uraraka said in a panic.

“Were they got by a villain!?” someone shouted out. Which caused some of the other’s anxiety to spike.

“Please do not jump to conclusions! I will go inform Aizawa-sensei as class president immediately!” Iida shouted with a raised hand and sprinted out the door as fast as he could without using his quirk. They all watched him go and didn’t know what else to do. Yaoyorozu was calming Uraraka down while also gently asking her what they thought of the rooms.

Izuku looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. There was no use fretting. As much as the situation reminded him vaguely of what happened in the forest and in turn Kamino, they can’t do much. They can’t really do much of _anything_ besides being witnesses and hand the case over to the police. The thought tasted bitter in his mouth, but he forcefully swallowed it down.

He called out to get the attention of his classmates currently in the room. “We’re all shocked, and we really can’t do anything at the moment, so I’m going back to cleaning with Kacchan. You guys should get going before you’re late for class.” he said as softly as he could, hoping his friends won’t be plagued by feeling helpless all over again.

After another moment of pause, they all start their walk towards their classroom. Izuku watched until he couldn’t see them, before going to the kitchen to clean the food and drinks that were abandoned. He was in the middle of placing a container filled with someone’s breakfast into the fridge when he spots the basket of apples in the fridge. The basket was small and took only a bit of space, but his eyes land on the small paper card that had ‘Vyrn’ scribbled on with blue ink.

He made sure to push it into the corner and block it with several other named containers.

 

* * *

 

Aizawa had told Principal Nedzu immediately, and out of fear of it being the work of the League and also to avoid their students panicking, Naomasa was the sole one called in to investigate. Nedzu had requested him to avoid investigating during recess, but he poured through a copy of the security footage on his laptop first of all.

“What...” Naomasa muttered to himself when the security cameras start going black one by one. They didn’t go out in rapid succession, it was a slow process, so there’s a chance the system wasn’t hacked, instead the cameras were probably manually shut off.

He kept a close eye as the cameras in the side entrance of the building from the direction of the dorms went off first, then each corridor camera from that entrance, then class 1-A’s camera, then finally the corridor cameras leading to the other side entrance went off. He fast forwarded the footage about ten seconds at a time and stopped his finger when after about three minutes the cameras cleared up again.

An eyebrow was raised. He went back a good twenty seconds and pressed play. There was no change for about the first fifteen seconds, but cameras started clearing up during the last three seconds. It wasn’t immediate, the last three seconds looked like how smoke normally slowly cleared. So a villain with a smoke quirk of some sort.

He made a note to check the affected cameras that he wrote down and closed his laptop. Next up was the missing students’ rooms. He was surprised that he didn’t bump into Bakugou and Midoriya on the way there, since the two were supposed to be cleaning the common space at this time.

Naomasa opened the door and walked into the first room. It was ordinary, just decorated with blue things here and there, but everything seemed to be in good shape. Nothing was out of place, even the strange low hanging poster of a ship flying in the clouds was fine, if not a bit dusty.

The second and last room was in a similar condition, ignoring the broken door lock. It is probable that the two students were drugged or put to sleep. But why did the villain(s?) bother going through the building corridors when they could’ve just went around?

He made a note about the rooms and decided to check the several gates, but found nothing out of the ordinary with all of them. Did the villains come and go by flight? But then the verandas of the rooms were locked, and it wouldn’t make sense for them to go through the main building. Warp wouldn’t make sense either.

He still has to investigate the classroom, but he has to wait until the students exit their class during their foundational hero studies class. So he checked the affected cameras in the meantime, and wasn’t surprised to see the cameras in good condition. The smoke likely just covered the lens, which lines up with the security footage going back to normal once the smoke disappeared.

As he waited for recess to pass, he looked at the notes he has written and tried to string them together along with the information of the missing students, but things just didn’t make sense one way or another. Once recess ended and the corridors quieted down, he went out and headed to the classroom.

Thankfully the classroom was empty. He surveyed the entire room, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He took a gander at the two unopened costume drawers and froze when the missing student’s costumes were nowhere to be found. He pushed them back, wrote a note and went back to the teachers’ lounge to think it all over.

Looking at his notes, no matter what he tried to apply, there was always one or two unexplained holes. But the biggest question mark was on the missing costumes. It wouldn’t make sense to take their costumes if they were kidnapped, why would they need the hero costumes of the students they kidnapped?

Unless...

 

* * *

 

Toshinori gave a few knocks and waited for Principal Nedzu to say ‘Come in!’ before opening the door to the teachers’ lounge. He was greeted with the sight of Nedzu sitting on the couch, Aizawa sitting beside him, Tsukauchi on the stool opposite them, and four cups of tea on the table.

Nedzu gestured Toshinori to the space on his other side, and he took it without complaint, not wanting to stall any longer.

“So, what have you gathered, Detective?” Aizawa started with no delay and his arms crossed. Tsukauchi cleared his throat before speaking.

“Starting with the facts, the cameras were not damaged nor tinkered. The blocked cameras draw a path from the side entrance leading to the dorms, to 1-A’s classroom, and finally to the other side entrance. The gates themselves were undisturbed, but both of their hero costumes were missing from their classroom. Finally, the missing students’ rooms had nothing out of the ordinary and their were no signs of struggle.”

Toshinori made sure to listen intently. He may not be a hero anymore, but these two were his students, no matter how little their time here was.

“With this, I tried to string them together with the assumption that they were kidnapped by a villain. But why would a villain go through the building for the hassle of getting their costumes? If the villains drugged them and used flight or warp, then it wouldn’t explain the cameras.” Tsukauchi stopped here, probably intending to let the information sink in.

“But if it wasn’t a doing of a villain, then what...?” Toshinori said to himself, and when he voiced out his thought, Aizawa’s eyes widened.

“So you’re saying that...” Aizawa didn’t seem to want to finish his sentence, so Tsukauchi continued from him.

“That the two students escaped Yuuei of their own volition? If that’s what you’re thinking, then yes. It makes most sense logically. As for their reason, there is no way for me to know.”

The room was quiet and their tea untouched on the table as Toshinori chewed on the information. He was about to open his mouth to object when Nedzu spoke.

“I knew they had an ulterior motive for their transfer to Yuuei, but I didn’t imagine this.” he said and grabbed his tea to take a sip. Toshinori turned his head to look at Nedzu fully.

“You knew?” Toshinori said in surprise, but Aizawa had a look that seemed as if he expected this out of the principal.

“From the moment they came to me. Vyrn and Lyria aren’t very good liars, but I couldn’t disregard their potential and how they wear their emotions on their sleeve. I knew they had ulterior motives, but all I could see was good intentions, so I let them slide and asked Aizawa to keep an eye on them.” Nedzu explained and took another sip of tea.

“Which I didn’t do a very good job on, if they managed to run away without our notice for so long.” Aizawa sounded deadpan, but Toshinori has a feeling he’s blaming himself for this incident.

“No, it wasn’t that you did a bad job, it was just that they were a step ahead of you. You were distracted by Bakugou and Midoriya, were you not?” Nedzu said unhurriedly and as if he has done this several times before.

“Yes but it didn’t excuse-” Aizawa was cut off by Tsukauchi clearing his throat.

“I will make sure the police force and pro heroes in the area keep an eye out and catch them if they are found. But with how they managed to outsmart both Yuuei’s security system and the watchful eyes of your teachers, I have doubts whether they will be found quickly.” Tsukauchi said as he closed his notebook, as professional as ever when faced with the Principal and Aizawa.

“Thank you, Detective. Please inform us of any developments as soon as you can.” Nedzu said and placed his cup of tea down. Tsukauchi stood up and bowed before exiting.

Once he was gone, Aizawa sighed and slumped in his seat. Nedzu simply said he would discuss this further another day, and exited the room. As Aizawa remained silent, Toshinori’s mind drifted to Lyria’s bright smiles, Vyrn’s playful but fond attitude, and Djeeta’s small yet frequent kind smiles that seemed to hide something from her eyes. He thinks and thinks, but he keeps coming back to the same question that Aizawa himself must also be thinking now.

Why?


End file.
